A gueixa e o guardião
by CallaLily-animefan
Summary: Hinata e Sasuke devem partir em missão ao país da Lua, ela como gueixa e ele como guardião de um lorde feudal, durante um ano. O que pode acontecer durante um ano? até quando gueixa e guardião serão capazes de resistir a atração que os envolve? SasuxHina
1. Cap 1  Haru primavera

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Haru (primavera)**

Hinata sentiu os raios de sol suaves banharem seu rosto e corpo...

Mais um dia em Konoha...

Deixou seus olhos fechados por mais alguns instantes e aspirou o ar, sorrindo ao sentir o perfume das flores que desabrochavam no jardim. Não por acaso, a janela de seu quarto estava tão próxima do mesmo. Ela fazia questão de poder sentir o aroma do jardim, a cada nova estação. Particularmente, o aroma da Haru, a primavera, a encantava.

Ergueu-se de sua cama e foi tomar seu banho. Já vestida com sua roupa de treinamento habitual desceu para tomar seu café.

- Ohayo, papai, Hanabi, Neji.

- Ohayo, Hinata-sama, respondeu Neji, com seu tom sério habitual

- Ohayo, irmã.

Seu pai a cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Irmã, chegou uma comunicação de Tsunade-sama para você. Está ali em cima, disse Hanabi apontando o pergaminho.

Hinata terminou de comer e se dirigiu à pequena mesa onde o pergaminho estava. Passou rapidamente os olhos pelo documento.

- Do que se trata, Hinata? Perguntou Hiashi.

- É uma missão rank-A. Tsunade-sama pede para eu comparecer a sua sala hoje, às 9 horas, para receber as devidas instruções.

Hiashi apenas a observou cuidadosamente, procurando qualquer resquício de hesitação no semblante de Hinata, em decorrência da dificuldade da missão. Não encontrou nenhum. Sorriu discretamente. Era a primeira missão rank-A da moça, pelo que sabia, e não viu nenhum temor nos olhos de sua filha, viu apenas a determinação de cumpri-la rigorosamente.

É... foram-se os tempos em que a jovem se atribulava com dificuldades. No lugar da menininha insegura, agora havia uma linda mulher, decidida, forte e firme em suas decisões. Uma _Hyuuga_.

- Neji, está pronto para treinar?

- Sim, Hinata-sama, disse Neji se levantando.

* * *

O treinamento prosseguia como sempre. A graciosa dança seguia equilibradamente. Os jovens se movimentavam com uma precisão equivalente e firme, atraindo olhares dos outros membros da família que treinavam no espaço.

Depois de uma hora e meia ininterrupta de treinamento, os dois decidiram fazer uma pausa.

- E então, Hinata-sama, empolgada com a missão? Perguntou um Neji ligeiramente ofegante.

-Sim... estou curiosa. Como foi sua primeira missão rank-A? Será que o importante caçador anbu ainda se lembra desse pequeno detalhe? Disse Hinata, gracejando com o primo.

- Lembro sim, disse Neji com um meio sorriso, perdendo um pouco a postura formal que insistia em carregar.

- Me conta, então, todo-poderoso caçador da anbu, disse Hinata sorrindo.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão atrevida hein, Hinata? Disse Neji, num sorriso genuíno, deixando de lado as formalidades. Acaso foi quando se tornou jounin?

- Eu, atrevida? Claro que não...

Neji sorriu novamente. Sentia-se contente por finalmente conseguir ser amigo de Hinata. Sem mágoas. Agora eles até tiravam brincadeiras um com o outro, sem que soasse estranho, ou forçado.

- Te conto depois. Senão você vai se atrasar para o encontro com Tsunade-sama.

Hinata apenas sorriu, se levantando para se trocar e ir ao seu destino.

* * *

Na sala da Hokage...

- Tsunade-sama, com licença.

- Pode entrar, Hinata.

Hinata adentrou a sala lentamente, percebendo que já havia mais alguém lá...

Sasuke Uchiha.

- Vou ser breve. Tenho uma missão para vocês dois.

Sasuke olhou Hinata do canto do olho e voltou sua atenção novamente à Hokage.

- Vocês dois vão juntos para o País da Lua. Lá a missão de vocês será _enlouquecer_ um lord feudal, conhecido como Miroku Ishidate.

- Como assim, enlouquecer? Perguntou Sasuke.

- Hokage, você se refere a torturá-lo psicologicamente até que ele perca a sanidade?

- Exato, Hinata. Vocês terão que fazer isso ao longo de, no máximo, um ano. Infiltrem-se na casa dele, e, sem que ninguém perceba, manipulem a mente dele até ele enlouquecer.

Isso vai ser bastante difícil, pensou Sasuke.

- Miroku Ishidate é um bebedor inveterado e amante de casas noturnas, isso vai facilitar a vida de vocês. Tomei algumas providências para ajudá-los. Receberão treinamento especial para aprender a manipular o psicológico do alvo de vocês.

- ... E Hinata, você vai receber um treinamento ainda mais específico. Sendo amante de casas noturnas, ele adora mulheres e arte. Para infiltrar-se na casa e na vida dele, você vai se tornar uma gueixa, Hinata.

A jovem olhou para a Hokage surpresa.

- Porém, Miroku também não é tolo. Sendo o grande canalha que é, lida com as pessoas como se fossem iguais a ele, portanto, ele é bastante desconfiado com qualquer um. Para despistar tal desconfiança e ter acesso mais fácil, Hinata, você também vai fingir-se de cega.

Sasuke direcionou o olhar mais atentamente a Hinata, observando o corpo e o rosto da jovem. Sorriu com uma leve malícia.

- Vocês se farão passar por gueixa e guardião do Lord Miroku Ishidate.

Hinata suavizou a expressão, ainda mantendo o olhar concentrado na Hokage.

- É só isso, por enquanto... estão dispensados.

- Hai, responderam em uníssono.

Sasuke observou Hinata tomar o caminho para a mansão Hyuuga novamente.

- Isso vai ser mais interessante do que eu poderia supor... sorriu, tomando seu próprio caminho...

* * *

**Oi Galera... Mais uma fic...**

**Dessa vez eu me desafiei a não escrever um Neji x Hina, optei por um Sasuke x Hina... coloquei Neji e Hinata apenas como "amiguinhos"... **

**Espero que minha ideia dê um bom resultado e que vocês gostem da minha primeira fic Sasuke x Hinata...**

**Por favor, algumas Reviews seriam ótimas para dar uma inspiração a mais!**

**Tudo de bom para vcs!**

**Kisses ;)**


	2. Cap 2  Treinamento

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Treinamento**

Hinata caminhava a esmo, pensando na missão que havia recebido de Tsunade-sama ontem.

Que tipo de missão era aquela? Enlouquecer um homem? E os papéis que tinha que assumir... Gueixa e cega? Toda aquela história a deixava tonta...

O treinamento começaria hoje. Teria que aprender a fingir-se de gueixa e cega para seduzir um homem e controlar sua vontade. Sasuke se encarregaria de aprender sobre substâncias alucinógenas, que tornariam a mente do Lord Miroku instável e ela teria que "administrar" tais substâncias furtivamente ao alvo.

A moça retornou para a mansão Hyuuga, depois da caminhada matinal que resolvera fazer, ao invés do treinamento habitual com Neji. Encontrou o primo sentado sobre a grama, com os olhos fechados, meditando. Aproximou-se lentamente e sorriu ao ver o rapaz abrir os olhos.

- Hinata-sama, chegou para você há pouco, disse-lhe, estendendo um pergaminho.

- Domo arigato, Neji-nii-san, disse recebendo o pergaminho.

Sentou-se, em seu quarto, para ler o escrito. Eram as informações do alvo.

_**Miroku Ishidate: **_

_**Lorde feudal do País da Lua **_

_**45 anos de idade**_

_**Altura: 1,60m**_

_**Peso: 90 kg**_

_**Afeito a jogatinas, casas noturnas e bebida. Vive com diversos empregados em seu Feudo. Foi acusado 5 vezes de estupro a moças dos vilarejos próximos, mas em nenhuma delas foi condenado. Sua fortuna apareceu de modo repentino, o que indica que ele não vem de família nobre, nem abastada e reforça as suspeitas de roubo e corrupção que o cercam.**_

E a moça visualizou a figura gorda e barbuda do Lorde Miroku, exibida na foto do alvo. Hinata fez uma leve careta de asco e fechou o pergaminho. Suspirou. Tinha de seduzir aquele gordo feioso, prender sua atenção. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha que dar um jeito de tentar se _proteger _dele, pois podia apostar seu título de jounin que aquele gordo asqueroso iria tentar se "satisfazer" com ela.

Levantou-se, indo trocar de roupa para encontrar-se com Sasuke, na Academia Ninja. Lá eles iniciariam o treinamento de manipulação psicológica com Ibiki Morino.

* * *

Aproximou-se da Academia Ninja e viu Sasuke sentado debaixo de uma árvore.

- Ohayo, Sasuke.

- Ohayo, Hinata, disse o rapaz olhando firmemente na direção de Hinata.

- Espera há muito tempo? Hinata o encarou com segurança, não desviando um só minuto o olhar.

- Acabei de chegar, na verdade. O rapaz fechou os olhos, sorrindo quase como se estivesse satisfeito com algo.

- Imagino que tenha lido o perfil do alvo.

- Sim. Não pareceu que haverá muitas dificuldades para enganá-lo. A menos, é claro, que _sua parte_ não seja bem cumprida. Disse, sorrindo com um ar sarcástico e desafiador.

- Preocupe-se com sua parte, Sasuke, pode deixar que eu me encarrego da minha. Rebateu Hinata, usando o mesmo tom, acompanhado de um sorriso debochado.

- Agrada-me saber que já estão presentes. Gosto de pontualidade. Disse Ibiki num tom sério e seco.

Os dois jovens viraram-se rapidamente para encarar o novo mentor. E fizeram uma rápida reverência.

- Sigam-me.

E seguiram para uma sala. Passaram a estudar profundamente as atitudes e reações humanas nas mais diversas situações. Estudaram as personalidades humanas, os vícios, estudaram por fim a sanidade mental e a manipulação de comportamento. Ganharam, de bônus, toneladas de leitura como lição de casa de Ibiki.

Após quatro horas inteiras de lições com Ibiki, Sasuke seguiu para a aula com a própria Tsunade, que ensinaria sobre as substâncias alucinógenas e Hinata seguiu para as suas lições de gueixa. A atuação de cega seria praticada cotidianamente e seria exibida todos os dias aos olhares das ninjas médicas Sakura e Shizune.

Ao se separarem para seus respectivos compromissos, Sasuke teceu um último comentário:

- Boa Sorte, nas suas aulas de "gueixa", soltando a última palavra com um tom agudamente venenoso e um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Domo arigato, Sasuke, Boa sorte com os alucinógenos e aproveite a chance para aprender como_ se curar de_ _envenenamento, nunca se sabe quando você poderá precisar_, disse Hinata com um tom sugestivamente perigoso e um sorriso calmo, quase sádico.

A jovem seguiu seu caminho deixando Sasuke para trás. O rapaz viu-a se distanciar e sorriu satisfeito.

- Quem diria que a princesinha Hyuuga tinha uma língua tão afiada?

* * *

- Olá, Hinata, disse uma voz suave e calma.

- Olá, desculpe o atraso... é Hanika, não é?

- Sim. Respondeu a mulher calmamente.

Ela trazia um belo kimono branco estampado com flores azul-marinho e obi* da mesma cor, rosto sem maquiagem e cabelo preso num coque elegante.

- Ensinarei a você algumas das artes de uma gueixa. Ensinarei a você a arte da conversação, da dança, do olhar e da sedução.

Hinata a olhava atentamente.

- Você vai se surpreender com o que uma mulher que sabe usar da situação, das palavras e do olhar pode fazer com as vontades e atitudes de um homem.

Hinata sorriu.

- Comecemos, então ! disse batendo três palmas.

- Hai, disse Hinata caminhando em direção a Hanika.

E o treinamento seguiu para os dois, pelos dias floridos da Haru...

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, caros leitores!**

_**Roh Matheus, dods-chan, **__**Ai-no-Hana**_

___Valeu pelos incentivos!__**  
**_

_**Belikov**__ Fico contente que tenha achado a fic interessante! agradeço também pelo elogio, quero sempre me esforçar para melhorar! _

_aqui está a continuação e... logo outro cap virá... vamos ver como posso explorar essa história de "Gueixa cega" da Hinata..._

_Beijinhos_

_**jhe**____ Upeeeee! jhe! valeu pela review! espero que esteja gostando da fic?_

_*** Obi é a faixa colocada na cintura, para manter o kimono fechado e bem ajustado ao corpo**_

**Oi pessoal... mais um cap para vocês!**

**Espero que estejam gostando, porque eu estou curtindo bastante escrever... espero conseguir criar uma química boa entre o Sasuke e a Hinata... acho que tem boas coisas para explorar entre eles e eu vou tentar fazer isso... mesmo o meu casal favorito sendo Hinata e Neji...**

**Tudo de bom para vcoês**

**E Please... Algumas REVIEWS galera!**

**Kisses ;)**


	3. Cap 3 Natsu verão

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Natsu (verão)**

O sol infiltrou seus raios pelas cortinas escuras do quarto de Sasuke. Este já estava vestido com suas roupas habituais e se encaminhava para a cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã.

Hoje era o primeiro dia de Natsu, o verão. A estação que odiava. A estação em que todo o seu clã foi assassinado por Itachi, seu irmão. A estação em que as famílias pareciam ficar mais juntas e mais felizes. Eram uma tortura para ele esses 3 meses. Felizmente, no dia seguinte sairia em missão e não teria que ficar refletindo sobre o efeito do Natsu nas pessoas.

Encaminhou-se para o hospital onde encontraria Tsunade para o último dia de treinamento. Nesses longos três meses, durante a Haru, assistira aulas com Ibiki, lera incontáveis livros sobre psicologia humana, praticou com Tsunade a utilização de alucinógenos e treinou taijutsu e genjutsu com a _princesinha Hyuuga_. Sorriu maliciosamente quando a imagem de Hinata chegou a sua mente. Ela não era mais, de maneira nenhuma, aquela garotinha tímida. Durante três meses, provocou-a e insultou-a ininterruptamente, sendo respondido à altura pela Jounin. Em nenhum momento ela deixou-se intimidar por ele. Pelo que reparara, nem mesmo Neji tinha mais esse poder. Quem poderia imaginar... A princesinha, agora, encarava até o primo dela...

Mais tarde ficara de encontrá-la no salão onde ela tinha suas "aulas de gueixa" para irem juntos treinar uma última vez e combinarem os preparativos para partir para o País da Lua, no dia seguinte.

Enfim a missão começaria... pensou, sorrindo satisfeito..

* * *

Hinata estava exibindo sua melhor "atuação de cega" para as ninjas médicas Sakura e Shizune, que observavam cada gesto com atenção. Procuravam falhas que gerassem desconfiança de que ela enxergava. Um gesto errado e a missão poderia estar em risco. Shizune olhou-a com um sorriso. Virou e encarou Sakura, que estava igualmente satisfeita.

Hinata finalmente permitiu-se encará-las normalmente, para saber a opinião delas.

- Você está perfeita Hinata. Não diria jamais que você enxerga. Já examinei muitos cegos e sua atuação está muito pertinente.

Hinata soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Domo arigato, Shizune.

Hinata arrumou suas coisas, e partiu para o salão, para sua última aula com Hanika.

- Olá, Hanika!

-Olá, Hinata... Hoje vamos praticar a dança.

-Ótimo, Hanika, vou me trocar!

* * *

Saiu do banheiro vestida com um kimono azul-índigo estampado com flores lilás-claro e um obi da mesma cor.

- Antes de começar a dançar, tenho dois presentes para você, Hinata

Hinata se aproximou e recebeu de Hanika dois leques. Sorriu em agradecimento.

- Abra-os, Hinata, disse Hanika, com um olhar maroto.

Hinata abriu-os e viu com um olhar maravilhado que das pequenas dobras do leque saiam várias lâminas finas e afiadas.

- É assim que você deve ser nessa missão, Hinata, bela e sultilmente perigosa, como estes leques, que serão a arma perfeita pra você. E por último... Hanika puxou de suas vestes um pequeno prendedor de cabelos e o entregou à sua pupila.

Hinata ao olhar a peça mais de perto, visualizou a lâmina retrátil fina e longa que havia na estrutura. Sorriu.

- Domo arigatô, Hanika.

- De nada, Hinata, faça bom uso, minha querida... Hanika deu alguns passos para trás

Sasuke entrou silenciosamente no salão, para esperar Hinata acabar o treinamento.

Hanika virou-se e viu o jovem.

- Rapaz, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Este é Sasuke, Hanika, meu companheiro de missão.

-Ah, sim. Então se aproxime e sente-se aqui disse apontando um lugar mais próximo a Hinata e a ela.

Sasuke caminhou para o lugar, sem nada dizer e sentou-se em posição de lótus, observando Hinata caminhar para o meio do salão.

A música soou melodiosa enquanto Hinata esticava a perna até o alto.

**There was a field in my old to****wn  
Where we always played hand in hand  
The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young so fearless…**

Hinata abaixou sua perna e girou graciosamente abrindo os leques que tinha nas mãos. Iniciou graciosos movimentos com os leques, enquanto Sasuke a olhava sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

**T****hen I dreamt over and over of  
You holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear Lord  
I will love you forever…**

Abriu os braços, segurando os leques abertos e girou, parando subitamente e segurando um dos leques escondendo metade do rosto, abriu os olhos lentamente fixando-os em Sasuke.

O rapaz sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto, fascinado, olhava Hinata descobrir o rosto, mostrando um sorriso sedutor.

**Time has passed****  
****So much has changed****  
****But the field remains in my heart****  
****Oh, where are you?****  
****I need to tell you I still love you****  
****So I reach out for you****  
****You fly around me like a butterfly****  
****Your voice still echoes in my heart****  
****You are my true love…****  
**

A garota fazia movimentos graciosos erguendo o kimono levemente com o movimento das pernas. Sasuke, que matinha suas mãos sobre os joelhos, apertava o tecido de sua calça.

**There was a field in my old town  
Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide  
We were chasing butterflies  
Hand in hand 'til close of day  
Your voice still echoes in my heart**

Hinata fechou os olhos e ondulou o corpo em leves movimentos com os quadris, levantando a cabeça com um sorriso aberto e iluminado, diminuindo, lentamente, o ritmo do movimento acompanhando a música.

Sasuke a olhava com a boca entreaberta e os olhos fixos, embevecidos pela beleza da mulher a sua frente.

Hanika, que prestava atenção às reações do rapaz, sorriu discretamente.

_...Hinata estava mais que pronta..._

A jovem ficou em sua postura normal quando a música acabou e olhou para Sasuke entreabrindo ligeiramente os lábios. O rapaz desviou o olhar para o chão, numa tentativa de se recompor.

- Vou me trocar, depois podemos ir, Sasuke

O rapaz estremeceu imperceptivelmente quando a voz da moça soou e disse, se levantando:

- Certo.

Hanika fechou os olhos e sorriu abertamente, indo ajudar Hinata a tirar o obi do kimono.

* * *

**Caros Leitores!**

**Agradeço pelas reviews que vocês me mandaram!**

**lah15, Sazy Cherry, dods-chan, Ai-no-Hana, Millah-san**

**jhe**_ Upeeeee jhe! fico contente que você esteja acompanhando! Espero que goste da continuação..._

_Kisses :)  
_

* * *

**Oi People!**

**Mais um cap para vocês... **

**Me desculpem se a descrição da dança de Hinata não ficou legal...eu adoro cenas de dança, mas não tenho muita habilidade, nem conhecimento para descrevê-las... mas enfim.. o importante foi o efeito né? O Sasuke gostou...hehehe**

**A música que eu usei para a dança foi "****Lovers"****de ****Kathleen Battle****, **

**espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap.! **

**Se gostaram ou não por favor me deixem saber! Algumas Reviews, please!**

**Tudo de melhor para vcs!**

**kisses**


	4. Cap 4 Providências

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Providências**

Caminhavam pelas estradas apressadamente, já próximos do seu destino, o País da Lua. Lá, as primeiras providências seriam as de aproximarem-se do alvo. Sasuke deveria conquistar a confiança do Lorde e tornar-se guardião do mesmo. Hinata deveria seduzi-lo de modo que ele a convocasse, como gueixa, a sua casa para entretê-lo.

Depois de mais algumas horas de caminhada, chegaram, enfim, ao País da Lua.

- Hinata, vamos à feira local buscar por informações do Lorde. Vamos fazer a técnica de transformação, para não despertarmos suspeitas.

- Certo. Respondeu Hinata, já executando o selo da técnica de tranformação.

Separaram-se, cada um partindo em busca de um objetivo.

* * *

Logo Sasuke obteve informações de que o Lorde estava procurando por homens fortes para sua guarda pessoal. E que ele se tornou um grande frequentador dos ringues de luta da feira, nos últimos tempos.

É claro... é lá que ele está buscando os homens para sua guarda... pensou Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata, informou-se logo sobre as casas noturnas que Lorde Miroku frequentava. Soube que a preferida dele era a "Magnólias", assim tratou de informar-se também sobre o que era necessário para uma gueixa ingressar nessa casa. Tomou suas providências com astúcia e sutileza de modo que, em algumas horas, ela era a mais nova "flor" da "Magnólias".

* * *

Sasuke reassumiu sua aparência normal e se inscreveu para as lutas da tarde, num ringue de lutas da feira, quando soube que Miroku Ishidate iria comparecer. E, como ouvira falar, lá estava ele observando cada luta, com o cuidado de quem escolhe um objeto entre outros. Lutou contra os seus adversários, vencendo facilmente cada oponente.

Miroku pareceu ficar impressionado com a força do rapaz e seguiu-o quando se retirava do ringue.

- Diga, meu jovem... o que um homem com sua força faz por aqui? Disse Miroku, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Quero apenas uma vida diferente da que levava no lugar de onde venho...

- E que tipo de vida você levava, na terra de onde você provém?

- Tinha minhas forças subjugadas e desvalorizadas... era mantido como lavrador...

O Lorde sorriu abertamente:

- A última coisa que você pode fazer da vida é lavrar a terra, meu jovem... seus talentos são impressionantes demais para você viver como lavrador... Tenho uma proposta para você...

-Estou ouvindo, disse Sasuke.

Agora só falta a parte da Hinata... pensou um Sasuke satisfeito quando ouviu o desejo do Lorde, de torná-lo seu guardião.

* * *

Hinata vestia o kimono em seu quarto quando escutou alguém entrar. Virou a cabeça na direção geral do som e disse:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, cega.

- Hatsunamu-sama, disse Hinata, fazendo uma reverência.

- Hoje é sua primeira noite aqui, portanto você tem a obrigação de estar deslumbrante, cega. Cada gueixa ganha um nome, independente do seu nome original, na primeira noite em que elas aparecem em público. O seu nome será _Sayuri, _que significa "pequeno lírio branco". Acho que combina com você.

- Hai, Hatsunamu-sama.

- Faça o seu melhor para dar uma boa impressão aos clientes, Sayuri, e não faça eu me arrepender de ter admitido uma cega aqui. Você é muito bonita, mas nem sempre isso é o suficiente.

- Hai.

- Hoje, vou cuidar pessoalmente de sua maquiagem, mas nos próximos dias, se você ainda estiver aqui, é claro, vou lhe dar uma acompanhante, que ajudará você em tudo que precisar.

Hinata apenas se curvou numa reverência respeitosa.

- Vamos ao trabalho logo...

Hinata sentou-se numa cadeira e a mulher começou a aplicar os produtos em seu rosto.

* * *

- Como meu guardião pessoal, você irá me acompanhar para todos os lugares aonde eu for.

Sasuke sorriu discretamente, pensando: Assim será mais fácil ainda manipulá-lo...

- Hoje eu quero ir à Magnólias, a melhor casa noturna das redondezas!

Sasuke pensou se Hinata havia conseguido cumprir com sua parte. Será que ela estaria na tal casa noturna, a Magnólias ?

Depois de uma pequena jornada, chegaram ao prédio da Magnólias. Penetraram no ambiente, que parecia quase onírico.

Pairava, pelo lugar, um suave aroma de flor de laranjeira, proveniente de incenso. Havia empregados vestidos em kimonos pretos servindo chá, saquê e alguns petiscos para diversos círculos de pessoas que conversavam e riam alegremente. Em cada círculo havia entre duas e três "pequenas flores", as gueixas da casa, que conversavam, sorriam delicadamente e serviam o chá e o saquê trazidos pelos empregados aos clientes.

Sasuke esquadrinhou o lugar a procura de Hinata, mas não a viu em lugar algum.

Quando se sentaram em um dos círculos de conversa e o Lorde começava a entrar na conversa animadamente, ouviram uma voz suave, mas cheia de autoridade vinda do centro do ambiente; Hatsunamu falava:

- Cavalheiros, gostaria de apresentar a mais nova "pequena flor" da Magnólias, disse enquanto fazia um movimento em direção a uma jovem ao seu lado.

- Sayuri... disse enquanto se afastava lentamente da moça. Ela irá dançar para nós, hoje.

Sasuke olhou mais atentamente para a bela moça no centro do ambiente. Ela tinha o olhar desfocado e olhava numa direção geral, como se não visualizasse ninguém. Observou os fios de cabelo azul-índigo presos num elegante penteado, que desenhavam o rosto delicado. Aquele rosto...

Hinata...! o rapaz sentiu o coração subitamente acelerar... ela havia conseguido!

Sorriu genuinamente, ao escutar os primeiros sons da música.

Hinata começou a dançar, em movimentos sensuais e delicados ao mesmo tempo, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes, mesmo das gueixas mais experientes no lugar.

Sasuke sorriu olhando a moça com o mesmo olhar fixo. Ela estava ainda mais bonita que no dia do treinamento.

Hinata sentiu o olhar de Sasuke e, mesmo não podendo encará-lo diretamente como naquele dia, por causa da sua suposta cegueira, sorriu em resposta.

A música encerrou-se com um leve movimento de Hinata. Aplausos eclodiram da plateia satisfeita. A moça foi levada por um acompanhante até Hatsunamu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Magnífica...

- Arigatô, Hatsunamu-sama.

Um empregado aproximou-se de Hatsunamu e sussurou-lhe algo ao ouvido. A mulher sorriu.

- Sayuri, você está sendo requestada por Lord Miroku Ishidate

- Hai, disse Hinata se erguendo lentamente para ser guiada até Miroku.

* * *

A jovem aproximou-se, sentando-se. O homem a olhou insistentemente e sorriu.

- Você não quer olhar para mim?

- Meu senhor, seria um prazer, se eu pudesse... disse Hinata docemente.

- Você não pode?

- Sou cega. Disse a garota mantendo o sorriso.

O homem a olhou espantado e, logo depois, sorriu malicioso.

- Cega de nascença?

- Sim.

- E mesmo nunca tendo visto sua própria imagem, acha que é digna de estar na casa noturna mais famosa do País da Lua?

- Isso eu não sei. Mas decerto que não sou tão asquerosa, considerando que o senhor me requestou...

O homem sorriu novamente.

- Você tem razão... disse o homem, bebendo saquê.

...E a conversa continuou por toda a noite...

* * *

- Hatsunamu.

- Lord Miroku Ishidate.

- Quero levar esta gueixa para minha casa, para entreter-me.

- Levá-la, Miroku?

- Sim.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Por uns meses.

Hatsunamu sorriu. A garota ia render-lhe bons lucros.

- Ela vai levar uma serva para ajudá-la em tudo que precisar.

Hinata demonstrou surpresa.

- É o mínimo que posso oferecer a ela. Combinemos os preços, então, Lord Miroku...

- É claro...

Os dois saíram em direção a uma sala...

Sasuke deixou-se estar ao lado de Hinata e com um sorriso:

- Nada mal, Hyuuga...

A moça apenas sorriu.

Agora, restava levar o Lord Miroku a loucura. E teriam "uns meses" para isso...

* * *

_**Pessoal! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!**_

**Roh Matheus, Sazy Cherry, Millah-san, Rynui Uchiha, lah15, dods-chan Valeu gente!**

**_Jhe_** _Obg pela animação de sempre! Sempre marcando presença ! Valeu! Upeeeeee! kkkkkkkkkkkk :)_

_**Kindiim**_ _Fico muito contente que tenha gostado! E se continuar acompanhando... Espero que goste dos caps. que estão por vir!_

_Beijinhos para vc ;)  
_

* * *

**Yo Mina!**

**Bom um novo cap. pra vocês... finalmente a missão começou! **

**vamos ver se FINALMENTE eu coloco Hinata e Sasuke para agir e deixar o Miroku louco de vez... aff... nem eu aguento mais essa enrolação...**

**Bom espero que vocês estejam gostando ! e please, por favor, ****s'il vous plaît, onegai e mais em quantas línguas vocês quiserem **

_**M**__**andem algumas reviews !**_

**Tudo de bom para vocês !**

**kisses**


	5. Cap 5 Noite de Horror

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

_**Cap. 5 Noite de horror**_

_Hinata POV_

Os dias do natsu estão passando lentamente neste ano... Provavelmente porque eu estou encarcerada na casa do Miroku. Ele ordena que eu dance para ele todas as manhãs, que eu o acompanhe em todas as refeições e que eu não ponha o pé para fora da casa sem o consentimento dele... Não suporto mais isso! Até o meu pai conseguia ser menos controlador!

Mas pelo menos uma das exigências dele facilita muito a missão... O fato de eu ter que tomar as refeições com ele, permite, facilmente, que eu coloque as substâncias que o Sasuke me dá todos os dias, na comida dele.

Tenho colocado alucinógenos no chá dele, pela tarde. Posso ver o pavor silencioso crescendo nos olhos dele. Quando a tarde cai, ele já começa a ficar inquieto, amedrontado. Pela noite, durante o jantar, coloco mais alucinógeno e uma substância que dá insônia nele. Assim, ele tem passado grande parte das noites acordado, tendo alucinações. O semblante dele anda cada vez mais alterado, cansado, nervoso.

* * *

- Meu senhor, está se sentindo bem? Pergunto durante o chá desta tarde.

- Estou, Sayuri, perfeitamente. A voz dele está rouca, ele olha rapidamente em várias direções como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Sorrio para mim mesma quando vejo ele bebericar o chá, um pouco trêmulo. Nesta tarde as coisas vão ficar piores para ele, a dose de alucinógeno está mais forte.

- Meu senhor, importar-se-ia se eu saísse um pouco para caminhar com Kari ?

Ele me olha.

- Vá, vá... eu quero descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

Chamo Kari, a serva que Hatsunamu me cedeu, para caminharmos. Convenço-a a ir a um trecho mais distante da floresta. Quando nos sentamos em uma pequena clareira, vejo uma chuva de penas começar a cair. Fecho os olhos e sorrio. Quando escuto Kari cair adormecida sobre a grama, junto minhas mãos e pronuncio a palavra de libertação:

- Kai

- Finalmente você deu um jeito de sair daquela casa.

Olho diretamente para Sasuke, que se aproximava com um olhar e sorriso sarcásticos.

* * *

_Sasuke POV_

- O Miroku não me deixava sair... e, por enquanto, tenho que bancar a gueixa obediente. Não vai dar certo tentar manipular ele agora, ele ainda é desconfiado comigo...

Hinata... Eu tenho visto de fora da casa cada movimento que ela faz. Parece que cada palavra e gesto são calculados. Neji está perdendo feio. Quem diria.

- Afinal de contas, o que você tem feito por aqui, _guardião_ ? Dentro da casa é absurdamente chato, o que você faz aqui fora?

- Faço a ronda pela propriedade quatro vezes por dia, treino... nada muito interessante.

E o silêncio nos envolveu. Não daqueles silêncios desconfortáveis, mas um silêncio que valeu por mil palavras. Trocamos olhares calmos e quase curiosos, como se estivéssemos tentando nos decifrar mutuamente.

- Bem... Miroku está começando a sentir os efeitos dos alucinógenos... E eu tenho algo em mente para piorar mais ainda a situação dele.

Vejo ela sorrir e se levantar.

- Consiga uma foto de uma das garotas que foi estuprada por ele para mim. Depois da dose de alucinógenos do jantar, eu vou entrar no quarto dele transformada na menina.

Olho Hinata com atenção enquanto ela me explica os detalhes do plano. Garota maquiavérica...

- Você está se tornando mais sádica a cada dia, Hinata...

- Não é sadismo... (Ela ficou séria repentinamente) Eu quero que ele sofra um pouco do terror que ele provocou nas garotas que ele violentou... Ele merece pagar pelo que fez de algum modo...

Não é sadismo... agora vejo... os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela baixou a cabeça deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos. Não é sadismo... É compaixão, e indignação pelo que ele fez... Então é isso que está motivando Hinata nessa missão...

Sorrio e coloco a mão no ombro dela. Ela olha para mim, dentro dos meus olhos.

- O plano é perfeito. Eu vou à cidade e vou conseguir a foto, depois dou um jeito de entregar a você.

- Ótimo... Ela sorriu abertamente, diferente das últimas vezes... Eu ainda não tinha visto ela sorrir assim...

- Vou acordar Kari e voltar. Está ficando tarde.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e afastei-me rapidamente me dirigindo à cidade, para conseguir a foto.

* * *

_Hinata POV_

Depois do jantar Miroku foi para seu quarto imediatamente, queixando-se de dor de cabeça. Dirigi-me ao meu quarto e lá encontrei uma foto, em cima da minha cama. Sorri. Sasuke realmente foi rápido. Observei a foto da menina, vi seus olhos inocentes e seu sorriso meigo. Mal passava de 15 anos. Senti uma náusea percorrer meu estômago. Como alguém pode ter sido cruel a ponto de fazer mal a uma menina como ela?

Atrás da foto havia algumas palavras escritas. Sasuke havia escrito alguns detalhes sobre o estupro. Miroku havia estuprado ela e depois a espancara até a morte. Durante o processo, a menina gritava: " Não senhor, por favor, a única coisa que eu tenho na vida é a minha honra..."

Senti as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. Aquele ser desprezível pagaria por isso.

* * *

_Miroku POV_

Eu estava me revirando na cama havia horas e não conseguia dormir. Nas últimas semanas tinha sido sempre assim: eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Sem contar a sensação de perseguição que me corroia o espírito a cada dia.

Nos últimos dias eu estava vendo as coisas distorcidas, sentia-me tonto e a cabeça me doía cada vez mais.

- Miroku...

Abri os olhos e sentei-me rapidamente na cama... Não havia ninguém no quarto.

- Miroku, o que você acha que está fazendo?

- Quem está aí?

Fechei os olhos por um momento. Quando os abri senti que não deveria tê-lo feito.

Vi uma sombra grotesca e grande, com olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, chifres grandes e grossos, dentes enormes abertos num sorriso cruel. Fazia um barulho terrível e se aproximava rapidamente da cama.

- Não... não se aproxime de mim! Estava com tanto medo que minha voz não saia.

A fera se aproximava cada vez mais.

Desviei o olhar por um instante para a porta. Vi uma menina parada, olhando-me seriamente.

Não... não é possível. É... aquela menina que eu...

- Lorde Miroku Ishidate, ela falou num sorriso zombeteiro.

- O que você... Você está morta!

- Isso não me impede de me vingar pelo que você fez comigo... A única coisa que eu _tinha_ na vida era minha _honra_...

- Não! gritei

Olhava para a criatura e para a garota, sem saber qual delas eu temia mais. Tentei me afastar das duas, recuei até estar encostado na cama.

A criatura se aproximava cada vez mais, a menina também.

- Não! Não! Gritei, abraçando minhas pernas, tentando me proteger de alguma forma.

Não adiantava... Elas se aproximavam cada vez mais. Senti o mundo escurecer mais ainda, as imagens do quarto, que estava iluminado apenas pela lua, começavam a se distorcer, a se misturar num grande poço de escuridão.

_(Fim de Miroku POV)_

* * *

Hinata olhou o corpo desmaiado de Miroku na cama, encolhido, em posição fetal. Desfez a transformação. Suavizou a expressão e desviou o olhar na direção em que Miroku olhava, além da que ela estava. Não havia nada no outro lado do quarto. Provavelmente esse pavor seria resultado do alucinógeno mais forte que colocara na comida dele.

Provavelmente ele teve alucinações horrorosas e junto a isso ainda teve uma "visita" de uma de suas vítimas. É... Deve ter sido uma noite memorável para ele...

Virou-se e saiu dos aposentos de Miroku.

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês são D+ !**

_**lah15, Roh Matheus, Sazy Cherry **_

_**Jhe**_ _Valeu! Upeeeeee ;D kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Beijinhos e tudo de melhor para vc Jhe!_

* * *

**Oi galera!**

**Mais um cap. para vocês!**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando... Não sei... espero que não esteja ficando monótona a história, sei lá! **

**Não gostei muito desse cap. achei ele chato... Mas enfim eu precisava colocar a tortura psicológica a Miroku... ele tava merecendo... espero que o próximo cap. saia melhor :(  
**

**Me digam o que vocês estão achando, por favor!**

**Algumas reviews! Please!**

**Kisses to you!**


	6. Cap 6 Aki outono

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 - Aki (outono)**_

_**ATENÇÃO PESSOAL ESTE CAP. CONTÉM CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA, POR ISSO ESTOU MUDANDO A CLASSIFICAÇÃO DA FIC PARA M.**_

As folhas começavam a adquirir aquele tom alaranjado e angustiante do aki, o outono, a estação que antecedia o inverno. O prenúncio do frio amargo, da tristeza. Hinata aproveitava que, àquela hora da tarde, era costume dos habitantes do País da Lua tirar um cochilo, portanto todos dormiam, a casa estava deserta e ela podia ficar à vontade.

Ela deixou-se estar à janela, podendo observar livremente a paisagem, sem despertar suspeitas de sua cegueira fingida. O vento batia nas árvores e produzia um farfalhar de folhas melancólico. O céu trazia nuvens pesadas e escuras. Estranhamente, a natureza parecia prever que algo de ruim estava para acontecer.

Mas sem dúvida alguma, o que mais chamava a atenção de Hinata era um certo guardião treinando lá fora.

Sasuke trajava somente a parte de baixo de seu kimono e executava habilmente uma sequência de movimentos. O semblante do rapaz era sério, o olhar sempre direcionado para frente.

Hinata deixou um suspiro admirado escapar de seus lábios e fechou os olhos tentando controlar as batidas do coração, que se aceleravam gradualmente. Abriu suas pálpebras balançando levemente a cabeça, tentando expulsar as impressões que o corpo bem definido de Sasuke tinham deixado no seu próprio corpo.

Sentou-se numa cadeira e reclinou levemente a cabeça para trás, olhando o teto. Começou a pensar em Naruto, sua paixão, desde criança. Pegou-se imaginando o sorriso, a confiança e a alegria do loiro hiperativo. Mas aquelas lembranças não traziam mais as mesmas emoções e as mesmas sensações de antes. Não sentia mais seu corpo estremecer, seu estômago embrulhar quando pensava em Naruto. O que será que estava acontecendo com ela? Será que...? Sasuke? Não... talvez ela só estivesse se sentindo solitária nesse país estrangeiro. É... _poderia ser isso_... Desviou novamente o olhar e percorreu a silhueta de Sasuke mais uma vez... _ou talvez não..._

* * *

Sasuke terminava de executar um último movimento, se pondo em pé, relaxado. Fechou os olhos. Precisava treinar mais, mas sua concentração estava falha ultimamente. Os seus pensamentos insistiam em vagar em direção à imagem de uma certa gueixa de cabelos azul-índigo.

_Maldição_. Estava precisando ir à cidade se _distrair _um pouco. Essa história de ficar de guardião nessa casa, estava _obrigando_ ele a prestar atenção demais em Hinata. Isso com certeza não estava fazendo bem a sua cabeça.

A noite caía lentamente. Estava decidido. Tomaria um banho e iria para alguma casa noturna na cidade para se _divertir._

* * *

Hinata viu Sasuke se retirar apressado para os aposentos dos guardas.

- O que você tanto _observa_ minha querida? A voz de Miroku soou ao seu ouvido junto com sua respiração quente.

Hinata estremeceu levemente e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

- _Observar_, meu senhor? Estava escutando o som do vento lá fora.

Miroku ficou em silêncio como se quisesse se certificar do que ela dizia. Ouviu logo depois o som do vento nas folhas. Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Quer tomar o chá, meu senhor?

- Hoje eu não quero chá, Sayuri.

Hinata sentiu um mau pressentimento percorrer sua mente. Ele não queria chá? Será que ele estava desconfiado de alguma coisa?

- Em lugar do chá, quero dança hoje. Dance para mim.

Hinata assentiu com um leve sorriso.

* * *

Sasuke percorria a cidade procurando uma casa noturna. Acabou se deparando com a "Magnólias", decidiu entrar.

Lá, requestou algumas mulheres para servi-lo e diverti-lo.

* * *

Hinata movimentava-se suavemente diante de Miroku, porém sentiu-se um pouco apreensiva pelo jeito que ele a observava. Sentiu um olhar fortemente luxurioso percorrer seu corpo.

* * *

Hatsunamu aproximou-se de Sasuke e perguntou se ele estava bem servido.

- Sim, estou muito bem servido, disse com um sorriso maliciosamente satisfeito.

- Você é guardião de Miroku Ishidate não é? Aquele que levou minha jovem Sayuri.

Sasuke ficou sério diante da menção a Hinata. Era tudo que ele não queria. Lembrar-se dela, pensar nela. Já fazia isso o suficiente quando estava na propriedade de Miroku.

- Ela é uma moça belíssima, tenho certeza que ela está satisfazendo as vontades do Lord Ishidate.

Sasuke sentiu uma fúria percorrer seu corpo só de imaginar Ishidate encostando um dedo em Hinata.

- Gueixas são treinadas para serem boas companhias a qualquer hora.

O jovem Uchiha baixou o olhar tentando controlar sua imaginação que só o enfurecia mais.

* * *

Quando terminou sua dança Hinata ficou parada no meio do salão com um leve sorriso e um olhar perdido na direção geral de Miroku.

O homem levantou-se e aproximou-se rapidamente de Hinata. Agarrou-a, beijando-a. Hinata tentou se desvencilhar do homem, assustada, com um gemido de asco.

Ele apartou seus lábios dos dela e tampou sua boca com a mão, imobilizando-a com o outro braço e puxando a moça agressivamente em direção aos seus aposentos.

* * *

O rapaz se levantou encarando Hatsunamu, com um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

- Se vai ficar relembrando todas as gueixas que passaram por aqui eu acho melhor ir embora.

- Espere, não fiz por mal.

Sasuke caminhou em direção ao balcão para pagar sua conta, saindo logo depois pela porta da casa noturna.

* * *

Hinata estava sendo arrastada para o quarto de Miroku, enquanto pensava rapidamente em suas possibilidades. A casa estava cheia de servos e empregados e nenhum deles faria um movimento sequer para ajudá-la. O lord havia pagado para ter companhia, mesmo que as gueixas não fossem companhias para a cama. O pensamento da maioria era o de que a gueixa era uma prostituta de luxo, mas não era. Era uma companhia, o que ela vendia eram as artes com as quais entretinha o seu senhor, não o seu corpo. Mas Miroku não queria saber disso. Ele queria a todo custo possuí-la.

Hinata sentiu um abismo se abrir a seus pés. Se ela se defendesse, ele a mandaria embora e a missão estaria acabada. Não tinha como usar nenhum jutsu já que ele segurava seus braços.

Mas ela não podia simplesmente deixar que aquele homem asqueroso tomasse seu corpo. Era humilhação demais.

* * *

Sasuke caminhava pelas ruas da cidade, furioso. Será que Ishidate tinha ido para a cama com a Hyuuga? As imagens ficavam passando pela sua mente, torturando-o.

* * *

Hinata sentiu suas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto quando o lord pressionou seu corpo contra a parede e começou a erguer seu kimono. Fechou os olhos deixando seu orgulho abandoná-la através das lágrimas que acabavam de pingar no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma dor forte entre suas pernas. O sangue escorria lentamente por seus membros inferiores, enquanto sentia a dor pulsar com os movimentos penetrantes do homem. Mais uma mulher que aquele homem vil estuprava. Mais uma virgindade que ele tomava à força. Os gemidos e a respiração ofegante do lord enchiam os ouvidos da moça, que apertava as pálpebras em um gesto de asco e raiva.

Com uma última estocada ouviu um grunhido sair da boca do lord Ishidate. Ele retirou-se de dentro do corpo dela e foi se deitar na cama com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Hinata foi tateando lentamente a saída e retirou-se do aposento.

* * *

Sasuke chegou à propriedade de Miroku e viu um vulto passar pelas janelas.

- Hinata?

A jovem se recostou por um momento no parapeito de uma delas, inspirou profundamente o ar noturno, fechando os olhos. Mordeu o lábio, segurando as lágrimas e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Logo depois, ergueu a cabeça e caminhou novamente em direção a um quarto.

O rapaz deixou seu olhar perder-se na penumbra da casa até a moça adentrar os seus aposentos. Não pode conter um suspiro preocupado.

- Espero que não tenha acontecido nada ruim, pensou alto.

- Por que você está fazendo eu me sentir assim, Hinata, Por quê?

O rapaz fechou os olhos num gesto quase de desespero e caminhou para os seus aposentos.

* * *

_**Caros Leitores! Muito obrigada pelas reviews!**_

**_lah15, Roh Matheus, Millah-san, Sazy Cherry_**

**_Valeu pessoal! Vcs são D++++_**

**_Beijos :D  
_**

* * *

**Oi galera... **

**Por favor não atirem pedras muito grandes! (^_^')**

**Pois é pessoal.. Eu fiz uma crueldade com a Hina... estou me sentindo má :***  
**

**Esse cap saiu pesado, angustiante... ufa ... mas nem tudo são flores não é verdade? Isso também vale para as fanfics... A minha intenção foi criar uma situação difícil para a Hina de modo que ela supere sua própria força, de modo que ela possa emergir do problema como uma pessoa mais confiante, mais corajosa... Isso também afetará a maneira como o Sasuke a vê... Bom, pelo menos estou planejando que seja assim... :)**

**Bom pessoal... é isso aí...  
**

**Deixem algumas reviews! Please!  
**

**Que sejam elogios ou críticas... gostaria MUITO de saber o que vcs acharam..**

**Tudo de melhor para vocês!**

**kisses**


	7. Cap 7 Maldita seja, mulher encantadora

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7 – Maldita seja, mulher encantadora**_

Hinata ergueu o corpo lentamente, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados. As lembranças horríveis da noite passada ecoavam em sua mente. Abriu os olhos, que estavam vermelhos das muitas lágrimas que derramara ontem e do pouco tempo de sono. Sentia-se suja, usada e uma raiva vingativa pulsava em suas veias. Respirou pesadamente tentando controlar suas emoções.

Levantou-se decididamente.

_- Eu sou uma ninja e não volto atrás com a minha palavra, eu vou cumprir essa missão, custe o que custar. Não é hora de fraquejar. Agora é questão de honra. Foi a última vez que uma mulher sofreu uma humilhação dessas por causa desse porco maldito._

* * *

Sasuke caminhava aflito pela propriedade de Ishidate, fingindo fazer a suposta ronda.

Hinata... Ela parecia tão angustiada ontem, à janela. O que será que aconteceu? Por que ela está demorando tanto a se levantar hoje?

Visualizou a figura da moça emergir de seu quarto.

Viu Kari falar algumas palavras a ela. Ela apenas assentiu. Logo depois viu-as saírem pela porta da casa de Ishidate em direção a floresta. Seguiu-as lentamente.

* * *

Hinata caminhava pela floresta lentamente, ao lado de Kari. Vinha absorta em seus pensamentos. Queria, de alguma forma, livrar-se da sensação de imundície que lhe ficara no corpo depois do estupro da noite anterior.

Passavam, nesse momento, perto de uma cachoeira.

- Kari, estou escutando barulho de água, estamos perto de um lago ou rio?

- Sim, minha senhora. Na verdade é uma cachoeira.

Hinata fechou os olhos por um momento.

- Kari, ajude-me a tirar esse kimono, quero me banhar nessa cachoeira.

* * *

Sasuke seguia as mulheres de uma distância segura quando as viu parar. Esperava um momento apropriado para fazer o jutsu para adormecer a serva e conversar com a Hyuuga, quando percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

A serva deslizou o kimono pela pele de Hinata lentamente.

O rapaz não conteve a surpresa. Suspirou agoniado ao ver a serva se afastar com o kimono em suas mãos, deixando que ele visualizasse o corpo completamente desnudo da jovem Hyuuga.

Seus dedos apertaram com força o tronco da árvore, fazendo com que a dura casca penetrasse sua pele e permitisse que o sangue escorresse lentamente dos dedos feridos. O rapaz saltou agilmente para uma árvore mais próxima, tentando ver melhor.

* * *

Hinata caminhou para água, sentindo, dentro de si, sentimentos ruins se dissolverem lentamente, à medida que ela caminhava para maiores profundidades. Permitiu que a raiva, a frustração e a angústia fossem lavadas de seu corpo ao entrar na água. Queria se purificar e deixar que os acontecimentos da noite anterior escorressem de sua memória e pensamentos.

Mergulhou sua cabeça na água límpida. Aquela noite horrível seria apagada de sua memória completamente. Aquele porco imundo não marcaria sua vida com angústia e rancor. Não iria permitir.

_Eu serei mais forte do que fui ontem, mais forte do que sou agora! Posso sentir a vida pulsando nas minhas veias, e a vontade de viver enchendo meu espírito! Vou seguir a minha vida e nunca vou me dar por vencida. Hoje, agora, eu sei que, por mais que a situação esteja ruim, sempre há caminhos para seguir adiante! _

* * *

O rapaz via cada gesto da moça fascinado, embevecido, rendido.

Hinata...

* * *

A moça emergiu das águas de repente, jogando os fios de cabelo para trás, como se tivesse nascido das profundezas da cachoeira naquele mesmo instante. A luz do sol difundiu-se através das folhagens das árvores atingindo a cachoeira e iluminando Hinata, que por sua vez olhou para o céu e sorriu um sorriso sereno, pleno.

* * *

Hinata...

A respiração descompassada, o coração batendo forte, as mãos suando... O mundo parecia ter parado naquele instante para Sasuke.

O rapaz fechou os olhos por um instante e, respirando profundamente, sorriu para si mesmo. Sentia a pulsação quente e desejosa entre suas pernas pedindo que desacordasse a serva de uma vez e agarrasse a Hyuuga naquele mesmo instante.

Maldição. Maldita Hyuuga. _Madita seja, mulher encantadora_.

Virou-se e partiu, antes que cedesse a seus instintos. Parece que quem ia precisar de um banho agora era ele, de preferência bem _frio_.

* * *

A jovem saiu da cachoeira. Kari a envolveu em suas vestes novamente. Hinata arriscou um olhar na direção em que o Uchiha partira, minutos atrás.

Percebera que ele as seguia desde o princípio.

Sasuke...

A moça fechou os olhos por um momento, permitindo-se um sorriso. E se pôs a caminhar de volta para a casa do lorde.

* * *

O dia estava sendo normal. Mas a jovem Hyuuga cuidou para que ele não terminasse normal para Ishidate. Disfarçadamente executou os selos para um justu de ilusão enquanto dançava para ele. Viu, pouco a pouco, o lorde se desesperar diante da ilusão criada pelo jutsu, parecendo um lunático verdadeiramente. Quando viu o homem começar a gemer desesperado, parou a dança e foi ao seu encontro, fingindo preocupação e levando um copo com água, alucinógeno e uma substância causadora de insônia.

Nem hoje, nem em nenhum outro dia que permanecesse naquela casa deixaria que o lorde tivesse paz, era preciso agir com força total agora.

Deixou o homem, apavorado, em seu quarto para que ele supostamente descansasse.

Chamou Kari e, fazendo-a adormecer com um jutsu, assumiu a aparência da serva, deixando a verdadeira Kari adormecida e trancada em seu quarto, enquanto caminhava calmamente pela casa.

* * *

O jovem Uchiha estava deitado em sua cama, pensando nos acontecimentos da manhã, quando escutou uma leve batida na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença.

O rapaz ergueu o corpo ao ver a serva de Hinata adentrar seu quarto trazendo uma bandeja com uma refeição.

- Kari? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Acho que você ainda precisa comer, Uchiha.

O rapaz olhou mais atentamente e surpreendeu-se ao ver o jutsu de transformação se desfazer, revelando Hinata com a bandeja.

- O que aconteceu com seus olhos? Não conseguiu perceber uma simples transformação?

- Hinata... Eu...eu e-estava um p-pouco distraído... o rapaz disse.

A moça aproximou-se com um sorriso e depositou a bandeja na cama, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. Permitiu-se, por um momento, analisar as feições do mesmo, enquanto ele pegava um pouco de alimento e colocava na boca.

Tão bonito...

E suspirou.

- Algum problema, Hyuuga?

A moça acordou do transe, sentindo o coração acelerar.

- Não, nenhum, Uchiha.

Depois de um momento ela disse seriamente:

- Nós precisamos usar de todos os meios para atacar a sanidade de Miroku.

- Certo.

- Temos que aumentar as doses de todas as substâncias de uma vez só, o nosso prazo está se esgotando.

- Muito bem, então. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Numa noite você administra substâncias, na outra eu torturo ele com _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Ficamos alternando assim, até conseguirmos os resultados desejados. E deu um risinho cruel. A jovem assentiu com um leve sorriso de satisfação. O rapaz ergueu-se e pegou um pequeno recipiente entre seus pertences.

- Você tem como administrar essa substância ainda esta noite?

- Dou um jeito.

- Junto com os outros remédios que você deu para ele hoje, além das alucinações e insônia, ele terá fortes dores de cabeça, náusea e calafrios no corpo. Eu vou me _certificar_ que ele tenha uma noite _enlouquecedora_.

Hinata sorriu.

- Deixa comigo. E já se erguia, caminhando para sair, quando Sasuke segurou seu braço, impedindo-a.

- Hinata... disse se aproximando dela.

A moça sentiu-se estremecer pela proximidade entre os dois.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim ontem? Eu te vi à janela... você parecia tão triste.

- Parece até que está preocupado comigo...

- Só queria saber se está tudo bem.

- Está sim... estou fazendo o que é necessário. Disse ficando um pouco tensa.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas disso, disse tirando a mão do braço de Hinata, quando percebeu que ela estava na defensiva.

Hinata olhou nos olhos do jovem Uchiha e viu sinceridade nas palavras dele. Relaxou um pouco.

- Desculpe-me... as pessoas costumavam me julgar indefesa e inútil há um tempo, a começar pelo meu próprio pai... eu tenho meio que um trauma com isso.

- Entendo, disse o jovem com um semblante sério.

- Eu não perguntei porque acho que você é incapaz... Perguntei porque eu quero te ajudar mais... ajudar no que for preciso.

Hinata olhou o Uchiha e sentiu a intensidade dos olhos negros do jovem.

- Confie em mim, Hinata.

A moça suspirou.

- Aconteceu uma coisa ruim ontem.

O rapaz olhava-a atentamente.

- Mas eu estou bem. Sinto-me pronta para encarar todo e qualquer desafio que venha a seguir. É isso que importa para mim e é isso que eu quero que você saiba.

A jovem sorriu confiante e decidida, olhando o rapaz nos olhos com segurança.

O rapaz assentiu, sorrindo levemente e envolveu-a em seus braços, num abraço que transmitia, mais do que qualquer palavra, conforto, paz e segurança.

A moça abraçou o jovem Sasuke, sentindo o calor do corpo masculino e os braços musculosos cingirem sua cintura.

O rapaz sussurrou aos ouvidos da jovem Hyuuga:

- Hinata, eu te prometo, ele vai pagar caro pelas coisas horríveis que ele fez. Vamos perseguir e extirpar cada pensamento lúcido que esse homem ainda tenha em sua mente mesquinha. Ele vai desejar morrer a cada minuto de vida que ele tiver daqui para frente, eu posso te garantir.

A garota apartou o abraço e olhou nos olhos do rapaz. Sentia-se protegida com as palavras e atos dele. Fechou os olhos por um instante e sorriu.

- Arigatô, Sasuke. E beijou a face do rapaz. – Saiba que eu confio muito em você. E retirou-se do quarto silenciosamente.

Sasuke ficou olhando para a porta por onde a tinha visto saindo. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Hinata... Eu entendo você não querer me contar o que aconteceu. Acho que você só quer esquecer isso e continuar sua vida. Você é mais corajosa e mais forte do que eu imaginava... É uma mulher linda e admirável...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Sasuke caminhava apressadamente pela propriedade, indo tomar um banho frio para acalmar seus "desejos", depois de ter visto Hinata na cachoeira. Passou próximo à janela da cozinha onde escutou duas empregadas conversando:

- Você viu o que aconteceu na sala ontem? Com o Miroku e a Sayuri?

Sasuke parou abruptamente ao escutar a menção a Hinata e se escondeu para escutar a conversa.

- Vi. Eu o vi arrastando a Sayuri para o quarto dele. Vi ela tentando se libertar a todo custo, mas não conseguiu. Ele bateu a porta do quarto, mas ainda deu para escutar os gemidos dele e os soluços da Sayuri. Depois de um tempo, eu a vi sair do quarto dele, com o kimono entreaberto e a cabeça baixa. Vi ela se apoiar na janela por um tempo e depois foi para seu quarto.

- Ele fez o mesmo com ela, disse a empregada baixando a cabeça. Ele a violentou, da mesma forma que fez com aquelas moças da cidade.

- A Sayuri é uma moça boa, ela não merece nada disso...

Sasuke ficou sem reação ao ouvir o diálogo.

- Aquele inseto medíocre estuprou a Hinata...

Sentiu o ódio borbulhar em seu sangue. Sentiu se instalar em seus músculos e ossos uma intenção assassina tão intensa quanto a que sentia por Itachi. Caminhou automaticamente para seu quarto e se fechou lá. Respirou fundo, tentando aplacar a fúria que sentia. Uma ação precipitada sua, e tudo iria por água abaixo, inclusive o sacrifício que Hinata havia feito.

- A morte é pouco demais para você, Miroku Ishidate. O inferno vai ser agradável, comparado ao que eu vou fazer você passar daqui por diante.

**_Fim do flashback_**

* * *

O rapaz fechou suas mãos, cravando as unhas nas palmas com força.

- Hinata, você aguentou essa violência para não por em risco a missão. E mesmo depois do que aconteceu, eu te vejo forte e pronta para seguir em frente. Você é um exemplo de ninja. Eu vou manter minha promessa, Hinata, nada disso vai ser em vão.

O rapaz acionou o _Mangekyou Sharingan _e caminhou para o quarto de Miroku.

- Essa noite não vai acabar tão cedo para você, Miroku Ishidate...

* * *

_**Pessoal! Agradeço muitíssimo pelas reviews que vocês mandaram!**_

_**Sazy Cherry, Roh Matheus, lah15, Millah-san**_

_**Valeu gente!**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_yuki-chan:_ _Muito obrigada, Yuki! Fiquei muito contente de __receber sua review e de__ saber que você gostou da fic!_

_aqui está a continuação... espero que você goste deste cap.!_

_Beijinhos e vê se aparece mais!_

* * *

**Galera!**

**Mais um cap...**

**Ai gente... e esse cap... como ele ficou? Eu demorei um bocadinho para escrever ele, revisei a estória algumas vezes para terminar ele...Vocês gostaram? Bom, eu tentei fazer aquilo que eu disse no último cap. ... fazer a Hinata emergir da situação difícil, mais forte, mais confiante e isso afetar a opinião do Sasuke sobre ela. Afetar o relacionamento dos dois em si. **

**Pessoal, confesso que não sei direito como colocar as atitudes do Sasuke... não me lembro direito do que caracteriza ELE no anime... sei que ele e o Neji são frios, distantes... mas eu nunca prestei muita atenção especificamente no jeito dele de agir (Mil desculpas se coloquei coisas muito diferentes da personalidade dele!) **

**Caros leitores! Por favor:**

**Mandem REVIEWS!**

**Tudo de melhor para vocês!**

**Kisses,**

**See ya**


	8. Cap 8 Fuyu inverno

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Fuyu (Inverno)**

Já fazia meses que Hinata administrava substâncias mais fortes e Sasuke preparava ilusões perturbadoras com seu _Mangekyou Sharingan_, ambos fingindo solicitude e preocupação com o lorde enquanto assistiam ao homem perecer a cada dia. E já fazia, no total, oito meses seguidos que torturavam psicologicamente Miroku Ishidate.

* * *

- Meu senhor, deseja chá? Perguntou Hinata, em seu tom gentil de sempre.

O homem olhava o nada, com a boca entreaberta. Um fio de saliva escorreu pelo canto da sua boca.

- Meu senhor?

O homem virou lentamente o rosto na direção da jovem visualizando vagamente a xícara que a moça estendia. Pegou o objeto com a mão muito trêmula, derramando metade do conteúdo enquanto levava o recipiente à boca.

A mulher o observava cuidadosamente, Sasuke, que se postava na entrada do ambiente, também visualizava a cena.

Miroku deixou cair a xícara de seus dedos molemente. O barulho característico de vidro quebrando foi acompanhado de um grunhido assustado do lorde, que apontava para a janela. O jovem Uchiha desviou a visão para o ponto que Ishidate apontava.

- O que aconteceu, Lorde Ishidate? Perguntou o guardião.

- A-ali...! Não está vendo?

- Vendo o que?

O homem partiu agressivamente para cima de seu guardião, agarrando-lhe as vestes.

- Aquela garota!

- Garota?

- O que está acontecendo, meu senhor?

- Sayuri! Você não está vendo aquela garota na janela? Disse o homem se voltando pateticamente para a jovem sentada.

- Meu senhor... eu não posso ver...

O homem olhou-a desesperado e saiu correndo, chocando-se com alguns objetos no caminho dos seus aposentos.

Hinata batucou levemente na mesa, em código Morse:

_Eu não coloquei nada no chá dele hoje, nem ontem. Ele não está sob efeito de alucinógenos._

O rapaz sorriu.

Então, Ishidate estava tendo alucinações _por conta própria_, com garotas... que conveniente. Depois de cometer estupros e crimes horríveis contra pobres garotas, a loucura o atingia através de suas vítimas. É... combinava com aquele lorde fútil e cruel. Sorriu mais uma vez. A tarefa deles estava quase no fim.

* * *

Sasuke fazia a ronda normalmente pela propriedade. A neve do Fuyu, o inverno, começava a cair novamente. O ambiente estava pálido e embranquecido, o clima esfriava cada vez mais. Sasuke gostava do inverno. Gostava da frieza, da pureza da neve. O inverno era símbolo da resistência, da força, do poder. Era no mínimo interessante que ele gostasse da estação mais fria do ano, quando seu clã, o Uchiha, era conhecido pelo alto domínio do fogo, e pela natural habilidade com Katon, o estilo fogo, que representa o calor, a energia. Irônico talvez.

A lua estava alta no céu agora, cheia, bela, serena como a neve e como uma certa Hyuuga...

O jovem Uchiha fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento frio percorrer seu corpo.

As coisas haviam mudado bastante desde que partiram nessa missão. Principalmente sua opinião sobre uma certa ninja.

Já havia algum tempo que se perguntava como o Naruto não prestara atenção em Hinata...

Como ele simplesmente conseguiu ignorar aquela mulher?

Ah, é verdade... é o Naruto... ele é um baka completo.

Neste mesmo momento, uma jovem de cabelos preto-azulados saiu pela porta.

Sasuke sorriu executando agilmente os selos para adormecer todos da casa. A jovem pronunciou, como sempre, a palavra de libertação e aproximou-se do Uchiha lentamente. Caminhou fazendo uma pequena trilha sobre a neve, enquanto Sasuke permaneceu estático olhando-a intensamente.

- Eu estava mesmo pensando em você, disse Sasuke

A jovem Hyuuga sorriu delicadamente. O Uchiha olhou-a admirado.

- Simplesmente... Não há ambiente que combine mais com você do que a lua cheia e a neve...

A garota olhou o Uchiha nos olhos, perdendo-se naquele negro profundo e convidativo.

- O fuyu... ele também combina com você...

Um silêncio de infinitos significados se passou entre eles.

Hinata sorriu por um instante e deu as costas ao rapaz

- É melhor a gente não ficar muito tempo por aqui antes que a gente vire parte da paisagem, como estátuas de gelo.

Já ia caminhando, quando sentiu dois braços fortes envolverem sua cintura e a abraçarem por trás, colando seu corpo com o corpo masculino. Sentiu a respiração quente de Sasuke percorrer seu pescoço e arrepios correrem por sua espinha.

- Seria impossível que minha presença passasse despercebida por você na floresta...Você deixou que eu te visse lá na cachoeira... Por quê? Por quê? Por acaso você quer me enlouquecer também? o rapaz sussurrou ofegante ao seu ouvido.

A jovem inclinou sua cabeça para trás lentamente fechando os olhos e suspirando.

- Eu queria que você me visse, queria provocar em você o que você me faz sentir...

O rapaz deslizou suas mãos lentamente pela cintura da jovem, depositando leves beijos pelo pescoço e pelo ombro.

- Posso garantir que você já perturbava minha mente antes da cachoeira, mas depois daquilo... eu não sei mais o que fazer para tirar você da minha cabeça...

Girou lentamente o corpo de Hinata até estarem um de frente para o outro. Olhou-a nos olhos demonstrando o desejo que corria por suas veias.

Abraçou-a mais forte tomando seus lábios com paixão e sendo imediatamente correspondido. As línguas dançavam e se acariciavam sensualmente enquanto as mãos buscavam saciar um pouco do desejo de sentir um ao outro. Apartaram-se ofegantes e entreolharam-se.

- Maldita seja, mulher encantadora... não é só o Ishidate que está enlouquecendo por sua causa...

Hinata tomou o rosto do Uchiha entre suas mãos e beijou-o sem o menor resquício de pudor. Sasuke afastou-se um pouco, puxando levemente o cabelo da moça e inclinando sua cabeça para trás, para expor o pescoço longo e uma parte do colo alvo aos seus lábios desejosos. Hinata soltou um leve gemido ao sentir as pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço...

* * *

- Parece que o Miroku está sendo feito de idiota pela gueixa e pelo guardião que ele trouxe para sua casa... No mínimo interessante... disse uma voz fria e baixa. E a presença sombria deslizou por entre as árvores da floresta, visualizando ainda uma última vez, antes de partir, o casal que se beijava no meio da neve.

* * *

_**Galera! Agradeço demais pelas reviews maravilhosas que recebi!**_

_**lah15, Roh Matheus, Sazy Cherry, Millah-san**_

_**Valeu pessoal!**_

_**Beijos**_

* * *

**Yo Mina!**

**Como vocês estão? Espero que bem... **

**E aí? Estão gostando da fic? esse cap saiu mais curtinho que os anteriores... não estava muito inspirada...**

**Enfim! Finalmente consegui chegar em uma cena mais romântica entre o Sasuke e a Hinata... eu mesma já estava entediada... acho que demorei demais para chegar nesse ponto... mas de qualquer forma... estamos andando!**

**Please galera façam uma autora mais feliz!**

**Me contem o que estão achando!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Kisses **

**Tudo de melhor para vocês, caros leitores!**

**Calla Lily**


	9. Cap 9 Vamos voltar para casa!

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Cap. 9 – Missão Concluída! Vamos voltar para casa!**

Gritos terríveis ecoaram pela propriedade Ishidate.

Os empregados correram na direção do barulho. Sasuke, como guardião pessoal de Miroku Ishidate, correu também para verificar a fonte dos gritos. E o que ele viu foi uma figura deitada em posição fetal nos aposentos do lorde. Uma sombra deitada, encolhida e trêmula arranhava o piso de madeira com dedos já feridos e ensanguentados, mostrando que aquele ato doentio já havia sido repetido por bastante tempo. Sim, era uma sombra, uma sombra do que um dia fora o lorde Miroku Ishidate.

A figura riu baixo para, logo depois, disparar em gargalhadas esganiçadas.

Parou bruscamente. Sua face se contorceu repentinamente num desespero desconexo, sua respiração ficou sôfrega, sua voz falhada expressou algumas palavras:

- Alguém... Alguém... Eu imploro... Alguém tire essa garotinha de perto de mim!

E começou a gargalhar novamente.

Os empregados começaram a se afastar, apavorados, ao perceberem a situação de pouca sanidade mental em que seu mestre se encontrava. Afastavam-se como se o homem tivesse uma praga contagiosa que passaria a eles rapidamente. Sasuke observava tudo, tranquilo, mas sério diante da fragilidade do ser humano a sua frente. Ele estava bastante perturbado mentalmente. Não acreditava que tratamentos resolveriam esse caso. A saliva escorria pela boca do homem, ele começava a rasgar furiosamente as próprias vestes enquanto se debatia pelo chão.

Sasuke se retirava lentamente dos aposentos fechando a porta. Ao se virar viu Hinata sentada na sala de estar, conversando com uma criada. A mulher trazia uma bolsa nas mãos.

- Sayuri-san, eu não fico mais nessa casa um minuto sequer!

- Mas, Hayka, por que?

- Nessas horas, Sayuri-san, é bom ser cega. Se tivesse visto Ishidate-san em seu quarto, como eu vi, provavelmente estaria indo embora para bem longe também.

- Eu apenas pude escutar os gritos e alguns barulhos. O que houve?

- Ele está louco, Sayuri-san, louco de verdade! Mas, no final das contas, acho que ele está tendo o que merece. Ele já fez muita gente sofrer, Sayuri-san! Ele estuprou e matou muitas moças da cidade! Só fiquei aqui durante esse tempo porque ele pagava muito bem e minha família é pobre. Mas me sinto suja por estar nessa casa. Suja por ter servido a esse homem imundo durante tanto tempo! Estou indo embora agora e acho que a senhora deveria ir também!

- Vá em paz, Hayka, eu ficarei aqui mais algum tempo para ver como ele está.

- Sim, senhora.

A moça se retirou apressadamente.

Sasuke deu pequenas batidas na mesa perto de onde estava. Disse a Hinata em código Morse:

_- Nossa tarefa está cumprida, não temos mais o que fazer aqui. O fim do Fuyu se aproxima, devemos partir o quanto antes._

A jovem assentiu levemente, com um sorriso satisfeito.

* * *

Sasuke percorria o feudo lentamente, visualizando o último empregado abandonar a propriedade, caminhando ao longe. Também estava na hora de eles deixarem aquele lugar. Quanto antes, melhor!

Não teve tempo de refletir muito mais sobre o assunto, pois teve que desviar rapidamente para não ser atingido por shurikens que foram lançadas contra ele.

- Ora, ora... parece que o "guardião" também é um ninja. Disse uma voz fria.

Um homem alto e mascarado aparecia das sombras, em sua testa a bandana da aldeia da névoa.

- Parece que vamos ter um pouco mais de trabalho do que pensei.

O ninja da névoa executou os selos do estilo água, o suiton, agilmente, concentrando o chakra na neve ao seu redor. Sasuke ativou seu sharingan e se preparou para a batalha, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para se proteger de pontas de gelo afiado e espesso que saiam de todos os lugares da neve. Seu corpo foi perfurado em alguns lugares e sua pele cortada em outros. Caiu na neve imóvel, desacordado.

- Sasuke!

Hinata correu rapidamente na direção do combate, já acionando os selos do Byakugan.

As pontas de gelo foram atiradas em sua direção. Ela fez seu jutsu especial de proteção:

_- Shugo hakke rokujuuyonshou_

- Uma Hyuuga!

O ninja da névoa riu friamente.

- Isso vai ser divertido...

A jovem se pôs na frente de Sasuke para protegê-lo.

Droga... Ele está sangrando bastante! Disse Hinata tentando não deixar a ansiedade e a preocupação tomarem conta de sua mente. Tinha que se concentrar agora. Tinha que proteger o Sasuke!

O ninja da névoa atacou-a ferozmente usando suiton, gelo, água, alternava os ataques em seus pontos vitais.

Hinata usava o juuken como podia. Só as pequenas explosões de chakra de sua mão podiam protegê-la dos ataques de água e gelo. Não havia outra opção. Usar katon derreteria a neve e só facilitaria a vida do ninja da névoa.

A jovem foi atingida no ombro por uma seta de gelo.

Afastou-se com uma mão sobre o ferimento. Estava em desvantagem, pois seu tipo de combate era de curta distância e o ninja da névoa lutava a longas distâncias, ele faria de tudo para mantê-la afastada.

Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Não adiantava usar katon e no suiton não ganharia dele. Só restava o doton.

Fez o selo do tigre.

_Doton Doryuu Taiga (estilo terra – grande rio de lama)_

O rio de lama arrastou o ninja na direção de Hinata rapidamente trazendo-o para o alcance de seus ataques.

_Juukenhou Hakke_ _Sanjuuni Shou (8 trigramas 32 golpes)_

Desferiu a sequência de golpes com destreza, porém, ao executar o último golpe, o ninja da névoa agarrou seus pulsos e segurou-a imóvel. Hinata tentou se soltar com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam, pois, apesar de não ter ferimentos graves seu chakra estava no fim.

O ninja arquejava dolorosamente pelos ferimentos em seus órgãos internos, mas não soltava Hinata de maneira alguma. Perto das costas da moça uma grande seta de gelo começou a se formar. Com o pouco chakra e o pouco tempo de vida que restavam, o ninja da névoa planejava matá-la. Hinata virou a cabeça, vendo que seu adversário preparava-se para fincar aquela seta em sua carne. Tentou se libertar a todo o custo, sem sucesso. Fechou os olhos, esperando pela morte. A seta começou a se aproximar vertiginosamente de seu corpo...

- Chidori !

A mão de Sasuke atravessou as costas e emergiu no peitoral do ninja violentamente.

Hinata abriu os olhos, sentindo pequenas gotas do sangue do ninja que a segurava sobre seu rosto. A força que cingia seus pulsos diminuiu gradualmente, enquanto o ninja da névoa, com os olhos arregalados, começava a escorregar lentamente sobre a neve.

Sasuke retirou sua mão do corpo de seu adversário. Olhou Hinata nos olhos e deu um suspiro pesado, relaxando seu corpo minimamente.

- Você está bem?

- Estou... Hinata o abraçou, trêmula de tensão, mas aliviada de vê-lo acordado.

Sasuke envolveu-a protetoramente em seus braços.

- Vejam só...

Os dois jovens se sobressaltaram ao ouvirem uma voz emergir da floresta.

Surgiu um homem acompanhado de um grupo de ninjas.

- Estou vendo que são mesmo os ninjas de Konoha que foram ordenados para enlouquecer Ishidate.

Sasuke e Hinata permaneceram impassíveis.

- Fui eu que contratei o serviço e estou vendo que Tsunade honrou a palavra, quando disse que mandaria alguns de seus melhores ninjas. Venho observando o movimento da propriedade há alguns dias e já tinha visto vocês, só não sabia que vocês eram os ninjas de Konoha. Infiltraram-se na própria casa de Ishidate... Que conveniente e, devo admitir, _brilhante._

Sasuke apenas assentiu levemente.

-Desculpem-me pelo ataque. Precisava ter certeza de _quem _vocês eram. Quero conferir o estado do miserável do Miroku Ishidate, se não se importam.

O homem caminhou acompanhado de Sasuke, Hinata e os outros ninjas para a casa de Miroku.

Miroku estava lá, ainda deitado em posição fetal, trêmulo e arranhando o chão.

O homem sorriu, com um brilho de vingança em seus olhos.

- Parece que você teve mesmo o fim que mereceu, Ishidate. Nunca deveria ter se aproximado de minha filha, seu verme imundo.

Deu as costas calmamente e saiu caminhando para fora da casa novamente.

- A missão de vocês está cumprida. Deixem esse verme imundo aí, sozinho na propriedade mesmo. Deixem-no refletir na própria loucura... Boa sorte na viagem de volta a Konoha, disse o homem indiferente. - O pagamento de vocês será enviado em breve.

E desapareceram de repente, nas sombras da floresta, ele e o grupo de ninjas.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente e sorriu para Sasuke.

- Vamos voltar para casa.

Sasuke sorriu de volta e a puxou para um beijo suave nos lábios. Voltaram aos seus respectivos aposentos rapidamente para reunirem seus pertences e, logo depois, partiram em direção a Konoha...

* * *

_**Pessoal! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vcs são d+++++**_

_**Millah-san, Emmi T. Black, Roh Matheus, lah15, Sazy Cherry**_

* * *

**Oi galera!**

**Mais um cap para vocês! **

**Coloquei finalmente uma cena de luta... (não sei se saiu essas coisas, mas eu tentei) caramba... uma missão ninja totalmente sem lutas não tem graça... não mesmo... coloquei a Hinata fazendo doton... não sei porquê mas me veio na cabeça ela fazendo doton. Acho que o jutsu que eu coloquei, aparece na luta de Sarutobi (3º Hokage) contra Orochimaru... achei ele muito legal... não resisti... apesar de meio desconexo coloquei...**

**Povo ! me digam o que acharam do cap. please! Estou louca para saber a opinião de vocês! Críticas ou elogios... quero melhorar nas minhas fics e para isso nada melhor do que algumas **_**reviews**_**!**

**Beijinhos e tudo de melhor para vcs, caros leitores!**

**Até mais,**

**Calla Lily**


	10. Cap 10 Deixe me cuidar de você

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Cap. 10 – Deixe-me cuidar de você.**

**PESSOAL, SÓ PARA AVISAR, ESSE CAP. É RATED M, POIS CONTÉM HENTAI. **

**BOA LEITURA! **

O sol começava a se pôr naquele dia de Fuyu. Sasuke e Hinata caminhavam calmamente pela floresta.

- Hinata, está escurecendo, é melhor pararmos para descansar e continuarmos amanhã.

- Certo. A jovem deu um suspiro cansado.

Sasuke caminhou mais alguns passos e depositou suas coisas numa clareira em que o gelo já estava derretido.

Eram os últimos dias de Fuyu, a noite que ia chegando tinha um ar úmido e não tão frio, a grama estava repleta de gotículas de água e a floresta trazia uma branda névoa para o ambiente, dando-lhe um toque quase onírico.

Hinata seguiu o Uchiha e depositou suas coisas próximas das dele. O rapaz encaminhou-se para o centro da clareira e, recolhendo gravetos dos arredores, improvisou uma fogueira.

A Hyuuga abriu sua bolsa e revirou entre seus pertences, procurando material de primeiros socorros.

Sasuke se virou e viu que ela tinha unguentos e ataduras em suas mãos.

- Para que isso?

- Deixe-me dar uma olhada nos seus ferimentos.

- Não é nada.

A jovem caminhou até ele com um sorriso brincalhão e disse:

- O que é? Está querendo se fazer de forte na minha frente, é?

E com o dedo indicador aplicou pressão sobre a mancha de sangue que recobria o tecido sobre o ombro do rapaz.

- Itai! Isso dói! Disse se afastando com a mão sobre o ombro.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você, disse com um sorriso sincero e um brilho no olhar que fizeram Sasuke baixar a cabeça, resignado.

- Está bem, suspirou, sentando-se em posição de lótus.

Hinata se aproximou lentamente, ajoelhando-se à frente de Sasuke e deixando o material ao seu lado. A Hyuuga ergueu a mão e, num movimento leve, tocou com as pontas dos dedos os trechos de pele do peitoral de Sasuke que o kimono branco deixava à mostra. Nesse momento seus olhos se cruzaram intensamente por um instante. A moça desviou o olhar, sentindo o coração bater forte em seu peito. Desceu lentamente os dedos pelo tronco de Sasuke, até chegar à cintura, onde agarrou a faixa que fechava o kimono e puxou-a delicadamente. Despiu-o da peça de roupa superior, tentando se concentrar nos ferimentos e não no resto do corpo do Uchiha.

Ao sentir o toque da garota sobre sua pele, enquanto ela limpava os ferimentos, o rapaz cerrou os olhos e sentiu seus músculos relaxarem, numa entrega inconsciente àquela mulher.

Hinata tentava se concentrar na sua tarefa, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Os olhos do rapaz se abriram e fixaram-se no seu rosto. Quando Hinata ia mergulhar os dedos no pote de unguento para aplicá-lo no jovem Uchiha, sua mão foi segurada firmemente e trazida na direção dos lábios do próprio Sasuke, que depositou um pequeno beijo na palma da mão da jovem Hyuuga.

- Você tem certeza que quer continuar a cuidar dos meus ferimentos, Hinata?

- C-como assim?

- Tenho certeza que há uma forma melhor de você _cuidar de mim._

Disse enquanto passava o braço em torno da fina cintura da Hyuuga e a trazia para mais perto de si.

- Sasuke...

Os lábios se encontraram sedentos. Sasuke abraçou a garota mais forte e ela se sentou sobre as pernas dele, abraçando a cintura do Uchiha com suas pernas.

Sasuke desamarrou rapidamente a faixa do kimono vermelho que a Hyuuga usava, deslizando a parte superior e desnudando a moça aos seus olhos.

O jovem deu um suspiro ofegante e começou a desatar as amarras da calça da moça, enquanto beijava os seios de Hinata, sugando-os sensualmente.

A moça abraçava-o pelo pescoço, logo descendo as mãos para sentir os músculos rígidos e másculos das costas do Uchiha. Ao sentir uma pequena mordida no seio, não conteve um gemido satisfeito. Suas unhas cravaram-se nas costas de Sasuke, arrancando dele um som gutural.

Sasuke inclinou o corpo da moça lentamente sobre a grama úmida e desenroscando as pernas de sua cintura puxou a calça deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Desamarrou e despiu suas próprias calças, ficando apenas de cueca. Beijou as coxas de Hinata, abrindo as pernas dela e tocando sua feminilidade por cima do tecido da calcinha.

A moça estremeceu e suspirou sofregamente.

- Sasuke...

O jovem retirou a calcinha e tocou-a diretamente, introduzindo seus dedos pela intimidade da garota e fazendo-a gemer alto. Continuou fazendo movimentos ritmados e viu, satisfeito, o prazer que estava proporcionando a ela. Hinata estremecia e gemia, ofegante, enquanto sentia, dentro de si, uma pressão crescer. Sasuke olhava, admirado, a expressão de prazer e luxúria que se espalhava no semblante da moça, até que viu o corpo delicado se arquear em espasmos de prazer e os lábios delicados expressarem com um grito, a sensação maravilhosa que se apoderava dos seus sentidos.

Ainda um pouco ofegante a moça sentou-se e olhou o amante, sorrindo calorosamente.

Hinata deslizou delicadamente as mãos pelo rosto de Sasuke e beijou-lhe os lábios sensualmente, sussurando em seu ouvido:

- Agora é a sua vez...

Empurrou o rapaz lentamente e ele deixou-se ir fascinado, deixou-se guiar pelas vontades dela. Ela o deitou e tirou a cueca do Uchiha, vendo a enorme evidência do desejo dele.

Sasuke fechou os olhos com força entreabrindo os lábios num gemido alto ao sentir a mão de Hinata envolver seu membro.

- Hi...na...ta... sussurrou roucamente.

A garota movimentava sua mão, sentindo o corpo masculino estremecer de prazer sob seu toque, até que o próprio Sasuke parou-a.

- Eu não aguento mais...

Ele agarrou-a e atirou-a contra a grama macia, posicionando-se sobre ela.

- Eu preciso ter você...

Agarrou as pernas femininas, abrindo-as mais e penetrou-a.

Hinata arqueou seu corpo, abraçando Sasuke pela cintura e gemeu alto.

Sasuke se movimentava sentindo a cada segundo que estava mais próximo do clímax.

Sentia Hinata estremecer e gemer a cada movimento seu, as ações e reações dela só o deixavam mais louco, mais excitado.

Sentiu os múculos de Hinata pressionarem seu membro, até o momento em que não conseguiu mais se conter e alcançou seu ápice, sentindo as ondas de prazer percorrerem seu corpo. Ouviu, pouco depois, um gemido alto de Hinata e sentiu-a arquear-se novamente de prazer.

O cansaço e uma alegria quase estúpida percorriam o corpo e a mente do jovem Uchiha.

Estavam ali, a gueixa e o guardião deitados em silêncio, abraçados e nus no meio daquela clareira.

- Céus... eu nunca imaginei que me sentiria assim algum dia...

- Como, Sasuke?

- Completo, sem a sensação de que falta alguma coisa, disse olhando-a intensamente com seus olhos negros.

Hinata beijou-o com carinho.

- Em compensação, sinto-me um tolo. Rendi-me a você, sem nem ver o que estava fazendo . Acho que qualquer coisa que você pedisse agora, eu faria.

- É mesmo? Então, se eu te pedisse para ficarmos juntos e nos completarmos um ao outro, você diria sim? Disse enquanto fazia uma trilha de beijos sobre o pescoço do rapaz.

- Essa é minha maior vontade, agora. Disse dando um selinho na mulher.

Hinata sorriu e beijou o rosto do Uchiha.

- Só tem um problema...

A jovem olhou-o interrogativa.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que eu vou ter que passar por torturas físicas e psicológicas executadas por seu pai e por Neji antes de te namorar, Hinata...

Hinata gargalhou alegremente.

- É "Bela" você está rindo porque não é você que vai ter que enfrentar as "Feras"

- O meu pai e o Neji não são tão ruins.

- Aham... sei...

Hinata riu novamente e o abraçou.

- Rumo a uma missão ninja rank S: convencer o seu pai a nos aceitar.

- Fazer o que? Cada escolha tem suas condições, não é? Disse sorrindo docemente.

Hinata beijou-o nos lábios e o abraçou mais forte, adormecendo logo depois.

Sasuke pensou antes de cair também no sono:

_Mas por você, pequena... vale a pena... isso e muito mais..._

* * *

_**Pessoal! Agradeço de coração pelas reviews adoráveis que vocês mandaram!**_

_**Millah-san, lah15, Sazy Cherry, Roh Matheus**_

_**Valeu gente!**_

_**Beijo para vcs :D**_

* * *

**Galera... tudo bem com vocês?**

**Mais um capítulo... um pequeno hentai... espero que gostem desse momento mais romântico e "caliente" entre os dois... demorou mas chegou gente ^^' ... me empenhei bastante para escrever este momento entre o Sasuke e a Hinata... espero que tenha dado bons frutos... Eles são um casal bem kawaii... passei a gostar muito mais deles depois que comecei a escrever esta fic.**

**Por favor, caros leitores, estou louca para saber a opinião de vocês! Críticas, elogios, comentários!**

**Reviews! Façam uma autora mais feliz!**

**Kisses!**


	11. Cap 11 Pedidos e Aceitações

_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Cap. 11 - Pedidos e Aceitações  
**

- Finalmente... Konoha! disse Hinata com um sorriso iluminado, enquanto avistava o portão de entrada da vila.

Sasuke apenas sorriu, olhando admirado para o rosto delicado da jovem.

Os jovens caminharam tranquilamente, passando pelo portão de entrada.

- A vila parece continuar a mesma... afirmou Sasuke, enquanto observava as pessoas que transitavam nas ruas.

- Kiba, seu cretino! Volta já aqui!

- Espera, Ino, não é o que você está pensando, meu amor!

A loira passou por Sasuke e Hinata em perseguição ao moreno aos gritos.

Hinata observou com um sorriso sem jeito a gritaria dos dois.

... Ou talvez não. Nem tudo está igual... disse Sasuke com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Olha só quem está de volta.

Hinata olhou para frente e viu Tenten caminhando com Lee, que a abraçava pela cintura.

- Olá Tenten, Lee!

- Vocês finalmente voltaram... disse Lee, fazendo a pose de nice Guy.

- A vila parecia estar igual ao que era antes... mas pelo que vejo está com alguns casais novos, disse uma Hinata sorridente.

Tenten sorriu, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Lee.

- E ainda tem mais um, além de nós e a Ino e o Kiba... você vai descobrir em breve, disse Tenten piscando o olho e seguindo o caminho com Lee.

* * *

Hinata e Sasuke chegaram à sala de Tsunade e, assim que receberam permissão, entraram.

- Ora, ora... veja só quem voltou a Konoha...

- Tsunade-sama, disseram Sasuke e Hinata em uníssono

- Como foi a missão?

- Foi um sucesso, disse Sasuke, convicto.

E seguiram-se alguns minutos de relatos da missão...

- Fico contente que tudo tenha dado certo. Estão dispensados, tenham um bom descanso.

- Hai, responderam Hinata e Sasuke.

* * *

Caminharam silenciosos até o ponto em que seus caminhos se diferenciavam.

- Bom, acho que é isso... Descanse bem, Sasuke, disse dando um selinho no rapaz.

Sasuke sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Hinata e devolvendo o selinho.

- Você também.

Hinata já ia tomando o caminho de sua casa, quando Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso.

A garota olhou de volta para o rapaz, curiosa.

- Hinata, eu não sou de ficar enrolando quando eu quero alguma coisa. Então, eu gostaria de ir falar com seu pai sobre nós, logo.

A jovem surpreendeu-se pelas palavras do Uchiha, mas logo sorriu com carinho.

- Por mim tudo bem. Quando você gostaria de ir?

- Amanhã, à noite, se não tiver problema.

- Está bem. Então, nos vemos amanhã de noite?

O rapaz assentiu com um sorriso.

* * *

A jovem caminhava absorta em seus pensamentos e quando se deu conta já adentrava a propriedade Hyuuga.

Quando Hinata olhou para frente, a surpresa tomou suas feições completamente.

Em um banco, a sua frente, estavam Neji e Sakura, abraçados e se beijando.

Hinata ficou boquiaberta.

Neji percebeu sua presença e virou-se para ela.

- Olá, Hinata.

- Olá, Neji, oi Sakura, disse sem jeito. Desculpa atrapalhar, eu... Eu já vou entrando, disse apontando na direção da casa principal.

A moça foi caminhando na direção da casa principal.

Oras... então esse era o outro casal que a Tenten falou... Quem diria hein?

* * *

Após um demorado e relaxante banho, Hinata desceu as escadas e foi à cozinha para comer algo. Tomou um pouco de iogurte e pegou uma maçã. Saiu caminhando até o salão de treinamento dos Hyuuga, enquanto mordia a fruta. Encontrando o salão vazio, sentou-se num canto e ficou saboreando o alimento. Pouco tempo depois, chegou Neji e sentou-se em frente à prima. Ficaram os dois se encarando até que Hinata não se aguentou e começou a rir, indo na direção do primo para abraçá-lo.

- A Sakura, Neji? Entre risadas alegres, Hinata dava pequenos soquinhos no ombro do primo.

- É... disse o rapaz com um leve rubor no rosto.

- Desde quando?

- Faz uns 5 meses.

- 5 meses? Nossa... Estou muito atrasada... dito isso Hinata suspirou, se encostou na parede atrás de si e sorriu olhando para o nada.

O rapaz olhou-a interessado, observando cuidadosamente a distração repentina da prima.

- Sim... E eu vou ter que saber o motivo dessa cara de boba da maneira difícil ou você vai me contar logo?

Hinata olhou-o surpresa e o rubor cobriu seu rosto rapidamente enquanto desviava o olhar.

- Essa não... durante a missão... você e... Sasuke Uchiha?

A garota olhou o primo com um olhar encabulado e assentiu levemente.

- É... eu vou ter que treinar mais... disse Neji, com um suspiro

Hinata o olhou interrogativamente.

- Caso seja necessário castrar um certo indivíduo...

Hinata riu e abraçou carinhosamente o primo.

- Senti saudades, seu idiota...

- Igualmente, sua atrevida, disse beijando a testa da moça.

* * *

Sasuke caminhava lentamente, adentrando a propriedade Hyuuga com cautela. Perto da casa principal estava uma sombra de longos cabelos castanhos e kimono branco.

- Boa Noite, Neji.

- Boa Noite, Sasuke.

- Eu vim ver a Hinata

- Ela está na sala com meu tio.

Sasuke deu um passo à frente, sendo impedido por Neji, que puxou uma espada e posicionou-a perto de seu pescoço.

- Só mais uma coisa, Uchiha. Vê se toma cuidado com quem você está se metendo. A Hinata é uma mulher digna de todo o respeito, ela não é qualquer uma.

Sasuke encarou com firmeza os frios olhos perolados do Hyuuga e respondeu:

- Eu vou cuidar bem dela. Eu sei muito bem que ela é digna de todo o respeito e que não é qualquer uma, por isso mesmo eu estou aqui.

Neji abaixou a espada.

- Vê se causa boa impressão ao Hiashi, Uchiha, caso contrário... não tenho certeza se você vai ter capacidade de gerar filhos por muito mais tempo, disse com um pequeno sorriso sádico.

Sasuke entrou na sala e encontrou Hinata sentada junto ao pai no sofá.

- Boa Noite, Hiashi, Hinata.

Hinata sorriu.

- Boa Noite, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata, minha filha, você poderia fazer chá e trazer com bolo para nós?

- Claro, pai.

Hinata deixou o recinto olhando para trás, um tanto receosa.

- Vamos direto ao assunto, Uchiha, não gosto de enrolações.

- Então temos algo em comum. Eu vim aqui, pedir seu consentimento para namorar sua filha.

Hiashi observou o semblante firme e seguro do rapaz.

- E o que você faria, Uchiha, se eu não consentisse? O mais velho cruzou os braços.

O jovem Sasuke contraiu seu rosto ligeiramente.

- Com o meu sincero respeito, Hiashi, eu pediria que reconsiderasse. Eu gosto de sua filha e a tratarei com o cuidado e o zelo que ela merece.

- Não me convenci de sua suposta mudança. Você se bandeou para o lado de Orochimaru. Você traiu a Folha. Não é o tipo de pessoa que quero ao lado de minha filha.

- Eu tive minhas razões para fazer o que fiz. Não foi certo trair a Folha, hoje eu entendo isso. É por isso mesmo que estou tentando fazer as coisas certas para reconquistar meu lugar aqui na aldeia. É por isso que estou aqui. Eu quero estar com sua filha de maneira digna, com sua permissão. Mas o que eu sinto pela Hinata vai além da sua vontade, ou do seu consentimento, Hiashi.

O mais velho olhou o rapaz por um momento.

Aquele moleque estava desafiando ele, Hiashi, o líder dos Hyuuga ? Sim, estava. O Uchiha estava plenamente consciente dos riscos em torno das palavras que disse. Mas não deixou de expressar a sua vontade de ficar com Hinata. Manteve-se firme no seu propósito, sem titubear diante do obstáculo.

Aquele moleque era um homem de verdade. O Hyuuga via isso agora.

- Que resposta eu deveria dar a um moleque atrevido e arrogante como você, Uchiha?

Sasuke apenas o encarou, prendendo a respiração inconscientemente. Será que fora longe demais desafiando o velho Hyuuga daquele jeito? Diabos, por que se sentia tão nervoso? Não conseguia nem pensar direito no que estava dizendo. Droga... o velho parecia zangado...

- Tem meu consentimento, Uchiha.

O rapaz não pode conter a surpresa e o alívio. Recompôs sua fisionomia, e, sorrindo discretamente, fez uma pequena reverência.

- Agradeço sinceramente, Hiashi.

Hinata chegou com a bandeja com chá e bolo.

A refeição passava-se em silêncio. Hinata olhava inquieta de Sasuke para Hiashi, sem entender nada. Ao terminar de comer Hiashi disse simplesmente:

- Não se recolha muito tarde, Hinata. E deixou a sala subindo as escadas.

Hinata olhou na direção do pai e olhou confusa para Sasuke, que apenas sorriu, maroto, bebericando sua xícara de chá.

A garota sorriu aliviada e foi sentar-se ao lado do rapaz.

- Você conseguiu, disse abraçando-o carinhosamente.

- Como eu esperava... torturas físicas e psicológicas do Neji e do seu pai, mas, no final, parece que deu certo...

Hinata sorriu dando-lhe um selinho e puxando-o para a varanda.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu!

- Depois... depois eu te conto o que você quiser... mas agora... temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer... disse abraçando a fina cintura da Hyuuga e puxando-a lentamente para si.

Hinata olhou naquelas olhos negros apaixonantes e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo, guardião

O jovem Uchiha com um sorriso terno:

- Também te amo, gueixa.

E a lua cheia iluminou suavemente aquele casal apaixonado na varanda. A brisa da noite corria, balançando delicadamente os ramos das árvores e as pequenas flores, que brotavam anunciando a chegada da Haru, a primavera. Mais uma Haru... Como aquela em que, cerca de um ano atrás, uma certa Hyuuga se tornou gueixa e um certo Uchiha se tornou guardião.

* * *

**_Alguns anos depois..._**

- Uchiha, faça o favor de tirar esse desentupidor de pias que você chama de boca de cima da minha prima... Nós temos que ir logo, senão vamos chegar atrasados no festival...

Sasuke parou de beijar Hinata por um instante e se virou com um olhar e sorriso sarcásticos.

- Você tinha que vir direto do inferno para amolar a gente, não é, _priminho_?

- Só não te coloquei daqui para fora a pontapés ainda, Uchiha, porque, infelizmente, tenho que respeitar o gosto esdrúxulo da Hinata para homens.

- Ah, Neji, para de implicar, vai. Vamos indo, Sasuke? disse Hinata se erguendo do banco onde estavam sentados, na propriedade Hyuuga.

- Gosto esdrúxulo, Neji? Disse Sasuke, levantando-se também do banco. E quem seria o homem ideal para sua prima?

- Bom, se eu não estivesse apaixonado pela Sakura, eu, é claro. Você me escolheria não é, Hinata?

- Claro, Neji. Se estivéssemos sozinhos no mundo, eu tentaria fazer essa caridade para não te deixar só... disse Hinata carregando sua voz de ironia.

Sasuke gargalhou com gosto.

- Nossa, Hinata, adoro quando você levanta minha moral desse jeito... disse Neji no mesmo tom irônico.

- Foi você que começou... disse se abraçando mais com Sasuke.

E começaram a caminhar em direção ao festival.

Neji foi buscar Sakura na casa dela e logo estavam os quatro caminhando, conversando e rindo. Ao longe se ouvia a música que tocava no festival...

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**_

_Bem, você fez que fez comigo e você apostou que eu senti_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

_Eu tentei ser frio mas você é tão quente que eu derreti_

_**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back...**_

_Eu caí por entre as fendas, agora estou tentando voltar..._

Chegaram ao local, que estava todo decorado e absolutamente lindo... Sakura e Hinata observavam os enfeites encantadas, comentando também sobre as vestimentas das pessoas...

- Sakura, vamos dançar?

A moça assentiu com um sorriso alegre, segurando a mão que Neji lhe oferecia, enquanto Sasuke também chamava Hinata para dançar.

Hinata passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke se movendo em plena sintonia com os movimentos dele.

_**Well open up your mind and see like me**_

_Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free**_

_Abra seus planos, e droga, você é livre_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love**_

_Olhe dentro do seu coração e você encontrará amor, amor, amor_

Sorriram um para o outro, encostando suas testas e trocaram um beijo suave e apaixonado.

_**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**_

_Ouça a música do momento, pessoas dançam e cantam_

Olharam para o lado e viram Sakura e Neji num beijo intenso e quente.

- Depois sou eu que tenho boca de desentupidor de pia... disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho malicioso

Hinata riu suavemente.

_**W**__**e're just one big family**_

_Somos apenas uma grande família_

_**And It's our god-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved**_

_E é nosso direito divino de sermos amados, amar, amados amar, amados_

Sasuke olhou Hinata nos olhos novamente.

- Você me ama?

- Você tem alguma dúvida disso?

O rapaz mordeu o lábio num gesto um pouco nervoso e sorriu.

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_Então eu não hesitarei mais, não mais_

_**It cannot wait I'm sure**_

_Isso não pode esperar, tenho certeza_

_**There's no need to complicate[**__**...]**_

_Não há necessidade de complicar[...]_

_**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

_Este é nosso destino, eu sou seu_

- Então você aceita - disse puxando uma pequena caixinha aveludada vermelha do bolso e abrindo para mostrar um belíssimo anel - ser minha gueixa, enquanto nossos corações e nossas almas desejarem estar juntas, enquanto nossos sentimentos e pensamentos buscarem um ao outro, senhorita Hyuuga Hinata ?

Hinata sentiu seu coração acelerar e as lágrimas encherem seus olhos enquanto tentava, em vão, dizer alguma coisa.

As lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e ela abraçou Sasuke com o sorriso mais radiante que já saíra de seus lábios.

- É claro que sim, meu guardião!

E ficaram ali trocando beijos e olhares apaixonados...

Ao longe Sakura e Neji observavam o casal atentamente.

- Finalmente o Sasuke fez o pedido! Disse Sakura com um sorriso delicado

- Aquele Uchiha e sua velocidade de tartaruga paraplérgica para tomar uma atitude... disse Neji com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Sakura sorriu e olhou para Neji brincalhona.

- Fala como se você tivesse sido muito mais rápido que ele, disse erguendo a mão direita com o anel de noivado no dedo anelar.

- Oras, mas eu fui, não fui?

A moça ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você demorou séculos, Neji !

- Ah, não demorei não!

Sakura sorriu alegremente.

- Não vou discutir isso com você, Neji, se não vamos passar a noite toda nessa...

- Humph... você está dizendo que eu sou teimoso?

- Claro que não, amor, uma mula é teimosa, você é muito mais que isso...

Disse abraçando-o e rindo mais ainda...

As pétalas das flores esvoaçavam por todo o ambiente, perfumando e inspirando os casais a dançar, a sorrir e celebrar o amor, sentimento tão conectado com a Haru... Haru... a estação preferida de uma certa gueixa que, em breve, se uniria ao seu amado guardião para juntos descobrirem os aromas e os sentimentos de todas as outras estações...

**FIM**

* * *

_**Gente! Muito obrigada pelas reviews que você mandaram! A-DO-REI cada uma delas!**_

_**Sazy Cherry, hinaly, Yela, Roh Matheus, lah15, Millah-san**_

_**Valeu pessoas!**_

_**Beijos para vocês e tudo de melhor sempre!  
**_

* * *

**Yo Mina!**

**A fic. está chegando ao fim... ufa... é minha fic. mais longa até agora... 11 caps... E vocês não sabem o quanto estou feliz, galera! Eu publiquei essa fic dia 06/01/2011 e hoje estou postando o último cap. (10/02/2011), ao longo de pouco mais de um mês, ela recebeu mais de 2000 hits! Valeu pessoal! eu nunca esperava atingir essa marca!  
**

**Ai... que vácuo... vou sentir saudades dessa fic :*******

**Caros leitores, espero, de todo o coração, que vocês tenham curtido essa fic, pois eu A-DO-REI escrevê-la... agora eu entendo por que o SasuxHina é popular por aqui, Caramba, pessoal, vocês me ensinaram a gostar tanto de SasuHina!... Eles são um casal muito Kawaii!**

**Agradeço a todos os que comentaram por aqui ao longo dos onze caps. Valeu mesmo pessoal! É muito legal ter sua fic reconhecida de alguma forma... e a melhor forma para isso ainda é uma linda review ;)**

**Espero ainda que vocês tenham gostado deste último cap. Caraca... quando eu coloquei o nome "fim" eu fiquei olhando para a tela do PC, pensando... será que não tem mais nada?.. será que está legal? Será que acabou mesmo? Enfim.. decidi encerrar por ali mesmo... e aqui estamos nós... ^_^  
**

**Quero muito saber o que vocês acharam! Digam-me a opinião de vocês: críticas, elogios, comentários!**

**Please, caros leitores!**

**REVIEWS!**

**PS.: A musica que eu usei para embalar os casais na última parte foi **

"_**I'm yours de Jason Mraz"**_

**Kisses to you all!  
**


End file.
